


I Preferred Drowning

by DeahdDeal



Category: BittyBones (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: Adoption, All Rights Reserved to Proper Owners/Makers, Alternative Universe - Bittybones, Alternative Universe - Underfell, Biting, Breeding Kink, Breeding?, Caring, Dark Past, Don't worry about all these tags for now, Edgy Sans (Undertale), Edgy can be an ass, Eventual Smut, Except happy moments!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I gain nothing from this story, I have NO fucking shame, Just Slightly Taller UF Sans (5'5"), Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Heat, NSFW, Original Female Character - Xayden, Past Abuse, Sequel Soon, Slight blood drinking, Slightly Bigger Bitties, Slow burn vs Quick burn, Taboo, Transformation, UF!Sans, Work From Home, anxiety and depression, edgy angst, mama kink, soulbonding, soulmate, strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeahdDeal/pseuds/DeahdDeal
Summary: I was just minding my own business, walking down the wet streets at 3 AM due to insomnia.  I didn't want to have to break up a fight between a human and a creature I've never actually seen in person; yet have heard all about.  I also didn't really want to have to take the poor thing home due to its injuries.  Yet, here I am now.... coffee mug in hand to heat up my cold hands and staring in disbelief as this little shit is rummaging through my underwear drawer; throwing everything out so he can make a bed for himself.What have I gotten myself into?  Maybe I should just call the shelter instead of dealing with this.  Yet, every time I think of putting the number into my phone, there is this ache in my chest.(So, not good with summaries, but here ya go.  The Taboo tag is there for a REASON for later chapters.  Don't like, please keep your ugly words to yourself.  Thanks.  Wanted to get this out because not many people end up finishing works with their bittybones and I am determined to make sure this one gets finished!)





	1. And so the Fun Begins

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is rather long, but it is the introductory so bare with me (plus I like long reads so I hope you do too!).

I couldn’t sleep, and that was literally the story of my life any night. That is why I found myself walking the streets at 3 in the morning, bare hands in my jacket pockets as I had the fluffy hood up to cover most of my face. I didn’t even bother putting on proper pants, my pale, bare legs not really bothered by the cold as my above the ankle combat style boots crunched into the light layer of snow on the ground. My head was down as I looked on over the edge of the hood to make sure I wouldn’t bump into anyone, not that there was anyone to bump into at 3 am in the small town I lived in. My mind was lost in thought as I was heading towards the twenty-four hour convenience store with a determined speed so I could get something to drink and maybe some chocolate. My anxiety had been getting the best of me lately, what with work having emailed me about a fair few of our outlines for some of our products having gone missing, and I was needing some relief to this tension. Lifting my head up slowly, I smiled softly as I saw my location just up ahead and I walked a bit faster. 

As I was about to head into the parking lot, passing an alleyway to my left, I heard noise that had me stop in my tracks. It sounded like fighting, well like something was getting hit with the sound of each blow and then growls and little whimpers that couldn’t possibly be human. I then heard a human laugh and I glared into the alleyway. I absolutely hated humans who could harm creatures, I just didn’t see how someone who supposedly knew right from wrong would find joy in setting themselves on a defenseless animal. Huffing softly, feeling my heart go out to the creature, I gave one last longing look to the store before I turned towards the alleyway and headed down it. Popping my neck, my boots hit the floor with confidence I didn’t actually have, but I was playing it off well as I took my big, black fluffy hood down and had my hands back in my pockets before the male I could now see clearly saw my shaking fists. Teal orbs looked onto the scene before me, my short black hair, styled into a pixie style so the back and sides were pretty much 3/4ths of an inch and the top swooped into my face covering my forehead and going into my glasses illuminating the rare light that was coming into the alleyway. Finally I reached the male and I cleared my throat, making him stop kicking whatever was near his shoes and look up at me with a shocked expression before he smirked and put his foot down. I heard a small crunch and a yelp coming from the thing on the ground, and I gripped the knife in my right pocket as the male walked towards me.

“Well, well, well… What do we have here? You lost, angel? Because a sweet thing like you shouldn’t be down in a grimy alleyway such as this. Who knows what could happen to you?” The male spoke softly, getting closer with each word and I took a step back and snarled a bit; not really make a noise rather than just lifting my upper lip in a display of warning. He seemed to stop at that; so I at least didn’t have to deal with him getting closer for now.

“What are you doing down in the alleyway? Abusing some creature by the sound of it? Maybe I should just report you? I mean, you look like scum so I wouldn’t be surprised if you already had a record and were breaking some sort of parol by being out here now.” I stated matter-of-factly as I looked to him with dull eyes. I had learned to “numb” myself from situations ever since I was a kid, so this situation was something I could say I was used to in a sense. He seemed fooled, thinking I was not scared of him and he scoffed before laughing, well it sounded more like a light evil cackle you hear in those horror movies with the killer is about to go and show the protagonist that they should be afraid. It nearly made my blood run cold, but I still stood my ground as the male started to advance on me again. He didn’t seem to have any weapons on him, but I was ever vigilant in how I was studying him to make sure I didn’t lose any movement that could cost me my life.

“You have some nerve talking to me like that, angel. Maybe I need to put you in your place? You seem to be on such a high horse, someone outta take you off of it before you hurt yourself.” With that said, the male made a lunge for me and I took out my knife. Yet before I could use it as self defense, the offender before me was engulfed in a red glow and then hurled into the wall to my right and I watched as he was repeatedly slammed into it until he stopped making noise. My eyes were wide in fear, my breathing shaky as I watched his body go lax and then finally the glow left him and he was collapsing on the floor. I took cautious steps to him and then knelt down, seeing that he was still breathing, I got up and then looked over to where he was attacking something only to gasp in shock, my left hand covering my mouth as tears went into my eyes.

On the cold concrete before me was a small, maybe almost a foot in height if he were standing, skeleton creature; or I guess they considered themselves monsters. He had his face in the snow and his left hand was cracked in places, the cracks glowing red. I walked over to him quickly and knelt down before picking him up. He was dressed in a ratty old black t-shirt and some plain black shorts, no shoes and I could tell he had not had the best of times as of lately with all the scratches and marks that marred his white bones. Some of my tears actually fell as I bit my lip and stood up slowly, holding him to my chest as I walked out of the alleyway. He was breathing, just barely, but he wasn’t moving at all and that worried me a little. I walked into the convenience store and kept ahold of the monster in my left arm as I grabbed my drink and then went to the medical isle. I was looking for things in particular and I let out a happy squeak when I found them. _Bittybones Healing Bars. For all your Bittybones accidental needs! Made with Vegetoid magic! 100% Organic Magic!_

Grabbing a handful, not even paying attention to flavors as I doubted this bitty would care at the moment, I walked up to the cashier and kept him hidden as well as I could as I bought my items. Luckily, she seemed too tired to really care what was going on around her and didn’t even ask questions as she told me my total, which I paid in cash this time, and then gave me my receipt. I put it in the bag and then walked off, nearly running home once I got outside. My thin legs acted on their own it seemed as they carried me quickly home, nearly slipping on ice here and there from where the layer of snow was compacted down from the foot traffic of the party-goers and night owls that prowled the streets. I didn’t care, though, and just kept going as I tried to make sure that I could get home in time to save this poor Bitty in my arms. He was actually starting to come to a little bit, moving around ever so slightly and seeming to burrow himself into my jacket in search for warmth. 

It took me nearly twenty minutes, even running, to get to my studio apartment, having nearly ripped open the door and then bounded up the stairs in a rush. Once I reached the top floor where my apartment, the only apartment on this floor, lay, I fumbled for my keys and hurriedly unlocked my door and got us both inside before closing the heavy door with my foot and locking it again. I didn’t bother with my shoes like I normally would and just went straight into the kitchen where I deposited my bag, and then also went and fumbled through my cupboards with one hand. I finally found a decent sized pot and put it into my empty left side sink as I turned the faucet into the right side and turned on the water. I made sure the temperature was warm but not so hot that it would give this bitty a shock before I started filling up the pot. Then my brain went to work on gently putting the bitty down and getting him out of the wet, dirt-stained clothes that would probably not even survive a wash as they were so threadbare. I didn’t even have the decency to blush at the naked bitty on my counter as I grabbed the pot to place it on the counter as well and then gently placed him in the water, making sure it covered most of him to get warmth back to his body but also making sure he was secure to not fall in and drown in his passed out state. 

I then turned around to the bag and got the things out that I had purchased, putting the healing bars on the counter and then grabbing the drink and pack of cigarettes that I had purchased due to my nerves. I opened the pop, taking a big gulp out of the bottle which I normally never did; always having put it in a cup; and then opened the pack of cigs, putting a cancer stick to my lips and then rummaging through my drawers for a lighter before lighting it up and taking a long drag out of it. Leaning against the island in the middle of my large kitchen, I looked to the bitty and inspected him a little. I have never seen a real bitty, at least not up close and personal like this, but I had seen pictures and also some through windows of the adoption center as I quickly walked past. There was a list, as there was only one of each type of bitty, and from what I remember of the list, I believe this one was the Edgy bitty if his gold tooth and red magic gave me anything to go by. Then again, he could have also been one of the Berry bitties, I have always been mistaken before. In my thoughts, I finished my cigarette and put it out in an ashtray and then went to the magic bars. Now these were something I had always seen in person as they were in nearly every store these days. I had curiously asked a clerk one day why they seemed to be everywhere and not just in the bitty store and the male had told me it was because they were meant for healing anything that happened to a bitty, and since some of them were known to be accident prone or at least very curious in nature, the bitty agency made sure they were widely available. 

That was convenient now at least as I looked over to the stirring bitty in the pot of warm water. WAIT! Stirring bitty! Oh shit, fuck, I need to get to work! I quickly unwrapped one of the bars and broke pieces off of it where the lines were indicated and made sure there were plenty of pieces for him to consume as he desired. Looking to him, you saw his sockets open slowly before snapping open and he looked around in complete fear, thrashing in the pot only to succeed in making him fall further into it and get a mouthful of water.

“Gah!! Wha’ the fuck!? Where am I!? Wha’ is goin’ on!? Who are ya and where are my cloth-OW!” His rant, in a thick accent that was actually adorable as hell, stopped as he held his hand to his chest, cradling it as shocked, red glowing tears came to his eye sockets and he tried to keep from whimpering out more. I looked to him with a small, yet sad smile, ignoring my anxiety at having him yelling and slowly walked over to him, carrying the pieces of magic bar that I had broken off for him. I knelt down so our eyes were level, crouching in front of my counter as I used a soft voice to reassure him everything was going to be ok.

“Hey, take it easy there, little guy. Everything’s ok, I promise you. You’re safe, you’re warming up and I have something here to help that hand of yours.” I made sure to keep my voice low and he looked at him with a guarded expression before rolling his red little pin lights inside his sockets and let out an airy chuckle of disbelief.

“Ye’ right, as if a dumb human like ya could possibly know wha’ could help me!” He spat out and I raised a thin, black brow in amusement before dumping the little cubes of magic bar onto the counter in front of the pot. His pin lights automatically went to the healing food and got bigger while getting fuzzy around the edges. _Ah, seems like it’s also been awhile since you’ve eaten, too? Guess I’ll have to fix that after you eat these._ I thought to myself before standing up and looking to his clothes before sighing. I wondered if I had anything, thinking back on some of the sample clothings I made before gasping and running off. I had gotten an odd kick in my designing and started making clothes for dolls, and since I enjoyed the more gothic punk styles, some of them didn’t sell; mostly the boys items; while others were a wonderful hit! I heard him sputtering and trying to yell something at me, but I reassured him that I would be back in a moment, still using a calming voice that had him grumble but stop freaking out and nearly drowning himself in not very deep water.

Rummaging through a small box, I pulled out a black shirt that had simple writing print on it that read **May I Have This Mosh?** In blood-like red font, and then also rummaged until I found a pair of small black boxers with red skulls on them. Happy with my choices, I ran back into the kitchen to see the bitty trying to get the food but staying in the pot. He was growling in annoyance and I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped my lips, which had him look up at me with empty eye sockets before the pin lights came back slowly and he glared at me and then looked at what was in my hand.

“Wha’!? Ya just magically have clothes in my size er sumfin!?” He asked and I raised my brow again before huffing and shaking my head.

“I’m a clothes designer, and a pretty successful one at that. I also have dabbled in making clothes for dolls, these are some that I managed to keep. Make it sound like I planned on finding you or something, you’re paranoid, you know that?” I looked to him and his cheeks went red with his magic before he grumbled and looked away for a moment but then came back with a vengence.

“Well maybe ya did! That stupid human attacked me out of not’in and then I wake up here! Wit’ anot’er stupid human that just happens ta have clothes for me! So don’t call me paranoid, dollface!” He growled out and I raised my hands in defense before sighing and walking to my cabinet under the sink and taking out a dish rag. I cut a few pieces out of the fabric and then set the rest of it aside for him to use as a towel to dry off. I walked off but not out of his view to head to a door, feeling his eye lights follow me cautiously. I opened the door and rummaged through some things before coming out with bottle of body wash and heading back. I put some soap on the small makeshift washcloth and handed it to him before putting the “towel” near the pot for him. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I have no intentions of bringing you harm and you’re safe here. So why don’t you get cleaned up, we will get you into some dry clothes and then we will get some food in you. Anything you like in particular that I’ll make while you’re busy?” I asked and he seemed to be stunned, looking down at the piece of washcloth sheepishly before snatching it from me and grumbling as if annoyed.

“I like fries, and mus’ard…..” He gave me in a growling voice and I nodded before turning around and going through my freezer, finding the bag of fries in there and then going to my air fryer and getting it set up. As I let the fries cook, I went into my fridge and pulled out the bottle of mustard and then got a plate out for the fries to sit on when they were done. I heard him rummaging about behind me as he cleaned himself up and then got out of the pot, dried and got dressed. I was waiting for the bell to ding on the fryer before he teleported in front of me.

“So, wha’s do ya want from me, sweetcheeks?” His voice was not growling like it was earlier, but with how he was looking at me, a chill still went down my spine and I just got to thinking how I was in for a difficult time with this bitty in my house now.


	2. This Is Tiring Already, I Think.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy is trying to make himself comfortable, I think? Yet, why does my home have to suffer for him to do so? Maybe I should just... No, I can handle this... I can get this under control, I know I can. He's healing, he needs someone to help him; even if the little shit won't admit it himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since I may only have time to write on the weekends, I'll try to get two to three out at a time so you call can enjoy it. Hopefully people are already, it makes me happy to see the 'hits' counter go up! Don't be shy, though, feel free to comment on it these stories!!! 
> 
> Also, I know I didn't put the Mama/Mama Cry tag in these stories, and its not because I'm not giving the creator of the Bitty-verse credit, it's mainly because I want the tags to be completely related to the story only. Plus, I am also adding my own views as it is a fanfiction to the universe, so hopefully that will be remembered as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Sighing, I had the food out on the island and he was eating away. I had assured him, for now, that I want nothing from him. He didn’t seem too pleased with that answer, but once food was done, he didn’t care anymore. Now, here he was dipping fry after fry into mustard and chomping away as if his life depended on it; which with how he gobbled down the healing bar before this, I am guessing it was. I then got to wondering when was the last time he even ate? How long had he been on the streets and why wasn’t he sent to an adoption center straight away. I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts running through it and cleared my throat before looking to him as I munched slowly on another fry that I had managed to take from the mound before him on the island.

“So what type of Bitty are you, anyways? I have never gone in to look at bitties before, but I know there is only one of each of you from what I read online. Yet from what I understand, while there is one certain type of each of you, there can be more than one type of the same bitty, correct?” I asked, my voice purely curious which had him scoffing at me in a heartbeat.

“Ya’ve never adop’ed a bitty before? I though’ we were all the rage recently, but wha’ever. I’m Edgy! Edgy Sansy really, but as there are more versions of Sansy, I am Edgy and I go by Edgy only! So t’ere, now shut t’e fuck up and let me eat!!” Edgy snapped and then began to stuff his face with more fries, sometimes quicker than he could swallow and so his skeleton cheeks were pushed out like a chipmunks and he had mustard all over his teeth. Sighing, but dealing with the answer he gave me, I went over and got a napkin and then came back to him and attempted to wipe his face as he enjoyed his food, only for him to bite me, having me yelp as not only did the bite sting, but having mustard enter the new wound stung like a bitch!

“What the fuck!? I’m trying to clean you up before you make a mess on those clothes as well! Because if you do, I’m getting you a fucking dress next!” I didn’t exactly raise my voice to him, I was just shocked and he just growled at me, acting like a cornered animal very quickly.

“I don’t need yer help! Leave me t’e fuck alone and let me eat like I said!” He licked his teeth with a tongue; that seemed to be made of the magic that I had seen in the cracks on his hand; now stained with my blood and mustard and froze for a second before a glowing red blush covered his cheeks and he turned away from me to go back to eating. I shook my head, rolling my eyes and went to wash out the wound he put on my hand, kind of used to having punctures along the skin there due to sewing. Washing the wound out with disinfectant soap and grumbling to myself, I didn’t hear Edgy get up and start wandering out of the kitchen. It was only when I turned around that I realized he was gone and I nearly froze in terror. I didn’t mind him wandering around my large apartment if that was what he was doing, but I also feared he may have left and I didn’t want that as he was still healing from his earlier attack. Walking around the island, leaving the food there for now, I quickly looked around my living room, looking under the couch and behind my large entertainment center. He wasn’t in those places and I felt my panic rise a bit more as I headed towards the spare bedroom and looked around there. Still no sign of him and I wasn’t hearing anything to let me know where he was. I bit my lip in worry, my anxiety going up as I started messing with my fingers, making the bones crack in places to relieve some tension. This was always a nervous tick of mine, my poor slender fingers having to suffer for the way my brain worked, but I didn’t let it bother me as I went to my work room next. Searching the boxes and moving clothes about, I still didn’t find him, but there were small doll clothes on the floor that I didn’t remember putting there, so there was a possibility he was here a moment ago. I moved a bit quicker now, not bothering to call out his name because something told me that if I did, he wouldn’t answer anyway if he was still here. My breathing picked up a bit, and I passed the door to my bedroom and that was when I finally heard something. Behind the thick door, I could hear grunts and the sounds of something scurrying about and rummaging through something. I looked to the door curiously before I opened it and peeked inside slowly, making sure to not make the hinges squeak like they normally did and gasped at the sight before me. My room, usually spotless, was now a mess as my clothes were strewn across the floor, and as I got a closer look I saw that it was mostly my underwear. The small garments decorated my floor in flawless abandon and I bit my lip as I looked to my dresser, seeing more fly out of the top drawer as skeletal hands came into view for a brief moment, only to disappear before dispelling more of the articles of clothing out of their designated home.

“Edgy, what are you doing?” I asked as I stepped into my room, taking off my dirty boots so I didn’t ruin my clean clothes with them and began picking up the clothes on the floor. His head popped out over the edge of the drawer and he glared at me before shrugging and going back to what he was doing.

“You can’t keep taking my clothes out of the drawer, Edgy! Will you please stop?” My voice was shaking a bit, the mess getting to me and my earlier anxiety not having rested well within my gut at seeing it happen.

“I need ta sleep somewhere! Why can’t ya just fuckin’ leave me alone!?” He snapped at me and I almost flinched, already feeling my body trying to tense but I stopped it before it got out of hand and sighed, not saying anything until my shoulders finally relaxed and I knew I would be able to speak without shaking or yelling at the poor bitty.

“You don’t have to sleep in my underwear drawer, I can always make a bed for you, or you can share mine. It’s rather large and you can have your own space. Plus, I wouldn’t end up hurting you accidentally because I don’t really move around much in my sleep.” I informed him and he just grunted in disbelief before he stopped his ministrations and teleported out of the drawer, yet in his hands was one of my shirts. I tilted my head curious, the form standing on the floor before me only coming up to about my knees, if not a little below, holding on to my shirt in a death grip. I soon realized that it wasn’t even a clean shirt and that got me thinking even more.

“Fine, coulda just told me ya were a whimp and needed someone ta sleep wit’ya.” Edgy said nonchalantly and I let out a groan as he walked past the mess and then out of the room. I was fine with this, until I heard a crash and my body sprang upright from its bent position and I quickly ran out of my room and to where the noise was coming from. There he was in my living room, on top of my entertainment center, looking down over the edge of it at the mess now on the floor. I followed his gaze and my heart nearly broke as I saw what had knocked over. It was a glass dragon, one that shockingly was easy to find (thank fucking gods for that), but still one I rather enjoyed. Walking over to it, forgetting about my boots being off, I winced and let out a small whimper as glass speared through my sock and into my foot. I quickly lifted my foot up and took the sock, that was quickly covering in blood at the bottom, off and looked at the damage. I noticed the wound was now gaping a bit more, and I think I had ripped the glass out in my attempt to get my sock off. _Lovely, just fucking grand! Now I have to deal with this before cleaning the mess he made up._ I thought to myself, but I had a screaming, well more like a roaring noise, going through my ears and I looked up to see Edgy looking at the blood dripping on to the tiled floor in horror before he teleported in front of me.

“ARE YA A FUCKIN’ IDIOT OR SOMET’ING!!!!? WHY T’E FUCK DID YA JUST WALK INTA THE DAMN GLASS!!? NOW LOOK AT YA! BLEEDING ALL OVER T’E DAMN FLOOR! AWWWW FUCK, GET TA THE BATHROOM!!” He screamed at me and it had my anxiety go through the roof, making me cower a bit and he realized, his eye lights going out for a moment again before they came back and he looked away sheepishly, looking to the floor as he grumbled something under his breath before turning away from me. “J… Just… go get yerself cleaned up. I… I’ll handle t’is mess, dollface.” He mumbled out, taking a moment as his bones shook as if he was trying to control his anger or something. I let out a soft whine and hopped to the bathroom on one foot, using the wall to make sure I was supported and didn’t fall.

Once there, I turned the light on and rummaged through my cabinets before finding the peroxide, and then got some tissue. Hovering my foot over the drain in my stand-in shower, I poured the peroxide over it, not wincing as the liquid fizzed in the cut. I cleaned up the fizz with the tissue so it wouldn’t cause an infection and then limped back to the cabinets and got the gauze, putting some over the still bleeding cut. I held it there while sitting on the toilet lid, biting my lip as I looked to the floor with a blank stare. After a few minutes, I looked to the cut and saw it was nearly done bleeding so I got some antibiotic ointment and applied it to the gash in my foot. I was about to stand and wobble to get some clean gauze and some medical tape, only to have a growling noise stop me. I sat back down and looked to the door to see Edgy there, glaring at me as he stormed into the room, teleporting into my medicine cabinet before taking out the items I still needed, teleporting to me and knocking me up-propped leg down to his level and started wrapping my foot up before wrapping the gauze in medical tape. I will admit, he was being a bit rough, but I didn’t dare say anything as he inspected his work and then looked up at me. He almost seemed to have a shamed look in those eye lights of his, but he quickly looked away and rubbed his skull with his hand as he made the items he used go back into the medicine cabinet, and then made the door close. The odd, yet not unpleasant sound of soft bone scraping against bone was all the filled the large bathroom for a while before he seemed to get annoyed with the silence and glared up at me.

“Don’t go doing stupid shit like t’at again! Ya can’t go around wit’ ya head stars knows where all of the damn time!” Edgy was trying to watch his voice, but he was still yelling and it made me come out of my trance, looking to him with worried eyes and he just glared before crossing his bare arms over his chest and grumbling more, shaking his head before he cleared his throat and let his right eye twitch for a moment before walking away from me a bit.

“C’mon, ya can say somet’ing. I not only broke an item of yers, I went t’rough yer personal items, I yelled at ya and bit ya.” He seemed scared, but he was trying to hide it the best he could. I was frozen for a minute, before my body finally relaxed and I let a small smile grace my features, the pale freckles on my nose and cheeks being illuminated in the bathroom light as I sat up slightly before working to stand. I took my jacket off finally as the warm apartment was getting to me, carefully walking over to where a hook was on a door, hanging it there and then walking over to him slowly. Bending down, I picked him up while he was unaware and he fell to where he was sitting in my palm. I turned my hand to where he was facing me and locked eyes with him. Sighing at the scared look I saw there, like he was expecting me to yell at him, throw him out or even hurt him, I shook my head before an idea came to my head. 

Smirking softly, I saw some red sweat appear on his skull and his bones shake again as a fire came into the eye lights of his. He was trying not to snap, and I wasn’t going to keep him waiting to where he lost control again. Bringing him closer to my face, I placed a kiss to his skull, watching as his magic brought his whole skull aflame, and managed to let out a small, yet shaky giggle.

“Thank you, Edgy. You not only cleaned up your mess, you also helped bandage me foot. I’m very thankful for that extra thought. I think that’s earned you a place in this house, what do you say?” I said softly, and he looked at me with shocked eye sockets before his face fell into a soft glare, one that showed he didn’t care either way and I nearly laughed as his eye lights betrayed the facial expression he was trying to pull.

“Ye, ye, wha’ever. Yer just saying t’is because now ya owe me for t’e care I showed ya.” He said, his voice confident and sauve, as if he were the king of this place and it made me laugh. “DON’T YA LAUGH AT ME, YA FUCKING DUMB HUMAN!!!!”

“Xayden, my name is Xayden, not human, Edgy.” My laughing stopped as my voice took an edge to it and it froze, gulping and trying not to sweat again before he growled and bit my pinky finger as it was closest to him. I winced and almost dropped him, but I managed to keep my hold for him and just whined with a glare to him.

“I owe you for the care, yet here you are biting me and I am still offering my home to you, you asshole. Now stop biting me, it hurts.” I said as he used that magic, glass-like tongue to lick his teeth again, that gold tooth shining in the light and he looked to me with hazy eye lights for a moment.

“Not my fault yer delicious, sweetheart.” He said it so matter-of-factly that I just stared at him stunned for a moment before a blush went to my cheeks and I huffed, shaking my head as I started walking. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with whatever other comments he had to say about my blood, or any other flirting techniques he wanted to try as he still had that hazy look in his eyes. I went into the living room and saw that he kept his word and the glass was completely cleaned up, a groan leaving my lips as I saw the now empty space on top of my entertainment center where the lovely dragon used to sit. With a defeated stance, I walked further and towards the kitchen. I put him down on the counter, casually getting a thimble from the junk drawer and washing it out before heading to drink and pouring some into the now cup and handing it to him. He looked to me for a moment before taking the thimble cup and drank the liquid, his eye lights turning into stars at the bubbly liquid going into his system before downing it quickly and shoving the cup at me for more, which I gave to him. As he enjoyed his second cup a bit slower this time, I went to cleaning the kitchen. The plate of fries was nearly done, so I just threw the crumbs and few pieces away before heading and washing the plate as well as the small bowl that was nearly wiped clean that used to have mustard in it. Once done, I set them in the strainer and washed the pot Edgy used as a bathtub out and also hand washed his towel and washcloth he used. After all of that, I washed off the counters and Edgy just watched me before handing me his new cup, which I washed as well quickly.

When I was finally satisfied that at least my kitchen was clean, I went up and turned off the light, using Edgy’s eye lights to find him and gathered him in my arms and walked out of the kitchen, turning off lights in each room as I passed them. When we made it to the bedroom, I deposited him on the bed and went to my dresser, pulling out a baggy, black shirt that read **I’m Sorry, But I Find Myself Pretty Humerus** and a clean pair of black boy short panties and then went to my walk in closet to change. I made it quick and walked out of the closet to see Edgy sitting on the extra pillow on my bed. He looked to me and then snickered at my shirt before shaking his head.

“Well, I think it’s time for bed, Edgy. You might have actually cured my insomnia for the night with your antics.” Yet, when I saw my alarm clock read 5AM I groaned. “Or maybe not…. Anyway, it’s time for bed.” I went to turn of the light, then made my way to bed carefully. When I got under my covers and turned to look at him, I noticed he had that shirt he had earlier, wrapping himself up in it and seeming to look pleased with himself as it cocooned him perfectly and he closed his eye sockets. He didn’t seem to notice me looking to him, and soon he was asleep as the exhaustion of the earlier events caught up to him. I watched him for a moment before another rare, small smile graced my full, pale red lips at how peaceful and adorable he looked right at this moment. Soon my own eyes closed and I let sleep take me as I thought of how I was going to take care of this feisty little Bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't feel shy about leaving comments, I will reply to any that I can!
> 
> I'm hoping this story isn't just some self-indulgence and actually perks others interests as well, lol.
> 
> I am writing this with determination to finish it, so if there is ever a weekend I seem to have forgotten to update, pleeeeaasssee feel free to comment like crazy to get my attention back to this. If something has come up, I will always let you know in the comments!
> 
> P.S..... I am listening to Groundbreaking on BandCamp.... He's made an awesome album called Determination and it's fanbased songs for Undertale. Awesome shit; especially his Sans songs!!!


	3. Lets Begin Our Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have to get ready for the day! Oh, at least my routine is a bit different now. Guess I should get used to the change now as I can't picture myself getting rid of this little fireball just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters! Yay!!! I think for today and tomorrow, I'm going to do 3-5 chapters those days and try to keep up with that every weekend. Now it is no guarantee, but i do want to try so just bear with me.
> 
> Also get into the scattered mind of Edgy for a little bit in this one! I dunno if I'll make that an every chapter thing, though.... Maybe I should, just so Edgy is understood. Any takers??

I woke up a few hours later, groaning and went to roll over to my other side as I was facing the wall of my bedroom. Now facing the extra side of my bed, I tried to get comfortable again, but as I was about to close my teal orbs, they fell on the cocooned skeleton before me and I remembered the events that happened before I went to sleep. I sighed, thinking it was probably best if I woke up as my phone went off and slowly sat up, running my hands through the longer part of my hair with my left hand while my right hand got the sleep from my eyes, being careful of my rather long nails. Swinging my legs from under the blankets and over the edge of my bed, I grabbed my phone and stood up. Stretching my arms above my head and letting my spine pop back into place as well as my shoulders popping, letting a small comforting sigh escape past my lips due to the action. Humming softly, I went to my closet, going in and closing the door as I got dressed in a pair of fishnet stockings, then threw a pair of ripped black skinny jeans over those that I secured with my studded belt that had a belt buckle of a skull on it. Rummaging through my shirts that were hanging up, I found a dark red tank top that I threw on before heading out of the closet and grabbing a bra from my underwear drawer. Despite my thin stature, my breasts were rather large as I had lost weight to get to where I am today. Despite my friends telling me that I was going to lose my ass and boobs first, I was still cursed with back hurting double D cups and an ass that rounded up and didn’t allow me to fit into a size 7 like it should, and thus I was stuck between an 8 and 9 that I always had to secure with a belt once it got past my ass and to my hips. I went back into the closet and finished changing, throwing a black and red plaid shirt over the tank top after I got my bra on and then walked out of the closet for good after only buttoning a few buttons, purposely making them uneven as the front part of the plaid was tucked haphazardly into the front of my pants. The shirt fell from my shoulders here and there with certain movements with how I had it buttoned and I didn’t mind that in the slightest as the silky material brushed against my pale skin.

I let my teal orbs fall on the bundle that was on my spare pillow again, and a tug went to my heart. It felt odd, but I ignored it as it was giving me an urge to go back into bed with the little skeleton that was sleeping away in it, shaking my head to fight the urge even more as I knew I had things to do today. Going to my side of the bed, I unplugged my phone and then grabbed a pair of socks and went out of the room quietly. I went into my kitchen, sitting on a stool perched at the island as I put my socks on, being mindful of my bandaged foot and then went to the fridge. I pulled out the eggs and butter and got to work cooking breakfast. I made some scrambled eggs, and then went to the toaster and made some toast, buttering a few pieces up and cutting a few into quarters for Edgy. I also went over to the monster medical bars and broke up the one I had opened last night into more pieces in case he needed more healing for his hand. Deciding I had done enough, I went back to the bedroom to wake Edgy up only to hear screaming coming from the bedroom, which had me running and bursting through my door with wide eyes. 

Once I got my bearings, I let my orbs fall on Edgy who was now flailing in his cocoon, screaming and whimpering as he seemed to be clawing his way out of his safe cocoon he made for himself. I didn’t even think, I ran to him and quickly helped him get out of the shirt before holding his body to me, whispering where his ear would be to get him to wake up slowly. His screaming died down after a minute of me holding him and his flailing stopped as he anchored his claws into the flesh of my bared chest and I fought wincing as he grounded himself. Soon after the screaming stopped, his eye sockets opened slowly and his eye lights were fuzzy around the edges, a voice in my head telling me it was because he wasn’t completely here. I sighed and kept whispering in his ear, telling him I was there and he was safe, nothing was happening to him and he didn’t have to worry about the nightmare. I kept this up for another five minutes or so before I heard growling and I looked over to his eye sockets again to see that the eye lights were no longer fuzzy and he was glaring at me.

“Wha’ are ya doing, ya stupid human! Put me down!!” Edgy wiggled in my grasp, causing his claws to dig into me more and I let out a shocked gasp at the pain. He stopped moving at the sound, and looked up to me before looking around to see what made me make that noise before his eye lights landed on his hands. He let out a shocked yell and yanked his hands away from my upper chest and if it wasn’t for the fast movement that made me yelp, I would have made a noise from relief rather than pain. He looked up to me with scared eyes and I just shook my head, ignoring the small drops of blood that gathered at the cuts and walked off with him in my arms. He just glared and crossed his arms over his chest before he let his eyes fall to the blood on his claws, the eye lights growing larger and he brought them up to his face. I ignored it as his glass-like tongue came out again and he licked at the blood on his fingers before looking and then kneeling in my arms and licking at the blood on my chest. I let out a startled gasp at the feeling of the slimy, yet smooth tongue hitting my skin and almost dropped him. This seemed to snap him out of his daze and he let out a startled yell before snarling at me.

“BE CAREFUL YA CLUMSY HUMAN!!! I DON’T WANNA GET DROPPED JUST BECAUSE YA CAN’T WALK PROPERLY!!” Edgy kept snarling at me, and I flinched at being yelled at again, but just deposited him on the island in the kitchen and went to the sink, rinsing off my chest as his drool was beginning to tingle and making sure I got rid of some of the blood that was trying to dry on my skin. Clearing my throat, I turned to look at him.

“You were having a nightmare, do you want to talk about it?” I asked him, knowing he was probably going to tell me ‘no’ or to ‘fuck off’, but I was still being civil with him rather than get on to him and reprimand him like he was a pet or a child. This was probably one of the reasons I never wanted a Bitty, everyone treated them like pets, but yet from what I read they were just as capable as we were, they just needed contact and some even a bond to survive; or at least that was all it seemed in the articles I gathered. Edgy scoffed and went over to where his plate already was, digging into his food greedily before looking to me, eggs pieces all over his hands and his cheeks full.

“I don’t get nigh’mares, dollface. Sure ya weren’t interrupting a sex dream. I have been known ta get t’ose and t’ey can get pretty intense.” Edgy gave me a smirk as I looked to him with a shocked expression at how freely he was talking about something like that and waggled his brow bones in a very suggestive manner. “In fact, wit’ t’e taste of ya on my tongue last nigh’, I wouldn’t be surprised if t’at was t’e cause of my dream ta get so heated, righ’ sugar?” His smirk grew as he caught sight of a blush going to my cheeks and I fumbled with words for a moment before huffing at him. He went back to eating and ignoring me for the moment as I just ate from my plate in thought before something clicked and I put my fork down and looked over to him.

“I didn’t know sex dreams could make you scream in unbridled horror like that.” I said with a bland tone and he stopped eating, his eye lights disappearing as he was frozen for a moment. I almost thought I broke him with how he was just sitting there with his hands in the eggs, not moving in the slightest, but then he came to life with a rage.

“I… I…. WA…..GAAAH!!!!!” Edgy stood up and slammed his boney foot down and then snarled and let his hands go up to hide his face before he spoke again. “I.. I wasn’t fucken sc… screaming!!!” He walked to the edge of the island and glared at me, the fire back in his eye lights.

“Oh? Then what was it then, because it sounded like screaming to me? I mean, you were trying to fight your way out of my shirt you wrapped so securely around yourself last night. You don’t have to lie to me, Edgy. I’m not one to judge for something like that as I get nightmares sometimes, too. Probably why my insomnia is so bad, but I also don’t lie to myself and say there weren’t nightmares. Being in denial about something like that is more childish than actually admitting that it scared you.” I stated, finishing my food and going over to wash my dish. As I turned on the sink, I jumped as I had a small skeleton glaring up at me from the divider of the sink, his boney feet making a soft clicking noise on the metal as he thought for a moment, just glaring me down until he saw I wasn’t going to budge. He then snarled in frustration and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned away from me, his skull pointed down to stare at the inside of the sink as he turned away from me, perfectly pouting in anger. I had to hold in a giggle as I didn’t want him blowing up again so soon.

“S… So wha’ if it was a fucken nigh’mare. I… It wasn’t important, so no reason ta ask me abou’ it, a’right? Just mind ya own damn business and don’t ask dumbass questions.” Edgy grumbled out before walking around the edge of the sink and then teleporting back to his food and eating. I let out a sound of defeat, not realising I was holding my breath as I was waiting for him to go off again, but a bit happy he didn’t and just let him be as he stuffed his face with more food than I thought he could be able to fit in his small, magical body. 

I cleaned off my dishes and added them to the strainer in silence, looking to him as I turned around slowly to see he was done with his food and was working on trying to get a napkin from the drawer they were in. I raised a brow as he nearly got himself stuck in the drawer since they close by themselves slowly, and soon took pity on him and went over to help him out by holding the drawer open for him. He scurried out and sat down on the counter as he wiped himself with the napkin. As he was getting to work with that, I went to his plate, gathering it and washing it. I then went to the cabinet above my stove and pulled out my coffee and a filter, setting up the coffee machine before looking back to see what Edgy was up to. He was still trying to get some of the egg off of his bones and I chuckled softly, causing him to glare at me.

“Here, come wash yourself up.” I said softly, smiling to myself as I turned on the faucet to a slow trickle of water and then moved away from it so he could do his own thing. He teleported into the sink, looking over the edge at me and I shrugged before walking off to my work room. I went to the same box I had rummaged through to get Edgy’s sleep clothes, finding a pair of black shorts, some black socks that seemed like they could be the proper size for him; made for smaller dolls; a blood red turtleneck and some red and black sneakers. Rummaging through more, I couldn’t find a jacket for him and I glared at the contents in the box in annoyance before giving up and walking out to see Edgy sitting on the couch, smashing buttons on the TV remote. The batteries had died in that thing a week ago and I hadn’t replaced them, so here he was trying to turn the television on and it was failing.

“It’s dead, Edgy. I need to get new batteries for it. Which I guess we can do now, as soon as you get dressed and we leave.” I said, holding out the clothes for him as I stood next to the couch. He looked up at me with a glare before his eye lights landed on the clothes and his expression softened. It was like he seemed surprised I had clothes for him to change into or something, I guess he was expecting for me to let him wear the same shit over and over again. That would never be the case, and I shook the articles to get his attention.

“Ye, ye, I’ll go get changed, sweetheart.” He grumbled out before standing up and grabbing the articles out of my hand with force and then teleporting away. I figured he went to the bedroom or bathroom, and just sat down on the couch while I waited for him to come back. It took a couple of minutes, but soon he was back in the outfit I chose for him and I couldn’t help but smile. The shirt was a little on the baggy side, due to him being a skeleton, but it was the proper length to keep him warm and the shorts went down past his knees while the socks went up a little bit over his ankles and rested messily over the tops of the high top sneakers. He fidgeted with the clothes for a moment, not used to them by how he was glaring at the articles covering his body but soon got them comfortable and looked to me.

“Well, lets go then, huh? The sooner we get the things we need, the sooner we can come back home and I can get to work while you do your own thing.” I said, bending down and offering him my hand. His eye sockets got a bit wide, but soon he was scrambling on my hand and climbing up my arm to sit on my shoulder. I went to the bathroom to get my jacket from last night, carefully putting it on so I wouldn’t knock him over and making sure he sat comfortably in the faux fur to keep him warm while we were outside.

“Also need to get you a jacket. Guess I’ll have to go into that bitty store after all. Unless you rather I make you one?” I said as we headed out of the apartment and into hall. I locked my door and went to the stairs, getting us out into the frigid cold rather too quickly for my liking right now. Usually the cold never bothered me, but after lack of sleep and being rather warm, the initial shock to my system was not a good wake up call. “Coffee will be done by the time we get home too, so we will have something warm to drink!” I said, my voice light and happy; first time I had heard it that way in a while. I looked to Edgy as he was being rather quiet and nudged him with my head gently. “You gonna answer my question, buddy?” 

“I… I don’t care…. Ya… Ya can make me one if ya wan’.... Y… Yer clothes aren’t t’at bad ta wear.” The bitty on my shoulder mumbled softly and I smiled while shaking my head, putting my hands in my coat pockets and walking on, ignoring the looks people were giving us as I headed to the bitty store to get some utensils and care items for Edgy so he could feel more at home.

 

**Edgy’s POV**

I couldn’t wrap my head around this human. _Xayden…. Her name is Xayden, Edgy._ A small voice went inside my head and I growled. I didn’t give a fuck about her name, she was a stupid human and she was going to see she couldn’t handle me and take me away just like the rest of them did. Yet, as I peered into her soul, seeing the cracked and nearly falling apart essence of her being shining so brightly in a mix of cyan for patience, green for kindness, turquoise for creativity, and grey for betrayal but also had veins of purple for perseverance and red for determination, I couldn’t believe my own thoughts. It pissed me off more than anything, not understanding why this human could have a soul this bright and damaged and yet still be able to deal with someone like me with patience and a smile. Yeah, I know I made her flinch in fear from my yelling and it hurt! Why did it fucking hurt to see her scared of me!? My own soul was going apeshit over this, flipping and causing woozy sensations throughout my magic, and I just kept having these thoughts.

Which is why I was so shocked when she offered her hand to me to have her climb up on her rather than tell me to teleport. Bitties mark their humans with scent before a bond can be created and here she was offering, even if she didn’t know it, for me to do just that! You bet your ass I was going to do it, too. She seemed to perfect to not miss up the chance to do so! I wanted any Bitty that ever saw her to know she was MINE to bond. Those thoughts were stuck ever since I tasted her blood, and when she hurt herself last night they went into overdrive. Protecting her was what I wanted to do, but I was also not trusting of her. She could turn me in at any moment, just because her soul looked the way it did meant nothing. Just because she was showing kindness and patience to me did not mean that she could tire of me and how I was.

Plus, there was also the little tid bit that is never informed to bitty owners, and thus they don’t know what they are getting themselves into. There is a reason that I am one of a kind and there are no other Sansy bitties like me. I didn’t start out as a bitty, yet once I came to the surface thanks to the human, this was the curse that was given to all of monster-kind. Then again, was it really a curse if it helped us find who we were destined to be with? Was it really a curse if it pretty much gave us a guarantee to a happy life later on? Yeah, it was a curse. Fucking dumbass humans didn’t understand the bonds of souls, didn’t believe in soulmates anymore and sure as fuck didn’t believe that you could love someone so small. 

Humans rather would have us fight one another, or would get us and treat us like a dog or something. While I’m sure that was grand for the Doggo monsters, I was not cool with it and I let my previous owners know. Soon, I had been to the adoption center for returns so many times that I was grateful to my last owner for just leaving me broken and bruised on the streets to die. I had managed to heal myself, only for that dumbass human from last night to start attacking me all because I was digging through some of the trash and he happened to step in it on his way home. It wasn’t my fault he wasn’t watching where he was going and stepped in rotting taco meat, yet he took it out on me anyway. Then, she appeared and I barely had enough magic in me to save her from the asshole. I shouldn’t have been so shocked to find myself in her home once I came to, but I was so pissed of that I just couldn’t handle the situation.

With all of that, I just had to piss her off to kick me out. I felt trapped, but the more patience she showed me, and the second I tasted that blood, I knew I had to stay. Yet, I’m also an asshole and like to ruin things without even trying, so I wasn’t going to make this easier on her, either. Now she was unknowingly asking for me to cover her in my scent, and I was stunned by how pleased it made me. 

I could hear her yabbering on and on about something, and I was only paying slight attention to it as she walked in the cold weather. I could feel eyes on us and I would glare at any human male that seemed to perk interest, snarling at them which would make them look shocked before they walked away. Feeling smug with myself, I froze and let out a startled noise when I heard her voice say.

“Here we are, the Bitty store! Lets find some things in here for you, shall we Edgy?” My fate was sealed with the dreaded ring of a damn door chime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks so far, everyone! I am happy it is enjoyable enough for others as well!
> 
> Don't forget to comment, I wanna hear any thoughts you guys might have? I could possibly use them, or it might give me some different ideas!


	4. Soulmates? What Does He Mean, Edgy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we run into another Bitty in the store that has Edgy acting weird. Soulmates? What is that? Guess if I can't get an answer out of Edgy, I can always research it. I don't like being in the dark about things; even if they are not real....... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we now have Edgy showing some territorial behavior.... and not understanding why. It's really starting to piss him off. 
> 
> With this, I am done for the day! Due to internet, I am not done when I was hoping to be, but guess that is what happens when there is a snow storm.

I walked into the store with Edgy on my shoulder, holding on to the fur of my jacket tightly. I could sense the tension in his magic, making me look over to him and get a good look at how his eye lights were gone and he was frozen. It was almost like he was playing to be a doll rather than a live bitty and I nearly wanted to laugh. Humming softly and nudging him with my head softly again, I got his attention and he snarled at me, the eye lights back as he hissed. I giggled and walked further into the store, ignoring the smiling cashier as I went to the utensils. I found forks, spoons, knives and other things, making sure to grab a few of each so he would not have to worry about running out of silverware just for him. I also got a pouch to keep the items in. I then got some cups, a coffee mug, plates in black and red, and bowls in the same colours. I would ask Edgy some questions here and there, and he would give me bland answers, or vague at best and I would just have to guess as I was thinking on blankets and such for him. He seemed on edge more than usual with us being here and I soon found out why as we walked to the bedding, having to pass some of the caged Bitties.

“Edgy!? Is that really you!? Everyone thought you were dusted!” I heard another bitty call out to Edgy and I turned slowly to see a skeleton that was similar to him but he was wearing a blue jacket and didn’t have sharp teeth or a gold tooth like Edgy did. He also seemed more relaxed and laid back, not uptight and wanting to start things like the little one on my shoulder who growled at being called out.

“What’s it ta ya if I did or didn’t!?” Edgy yelled to the other bitty who just shrugged with the same relaxed smile on his face as he put his hands in his hoodie.

“When the last human took ya, everyone was bone-affied afraid that we would never see ya again, little buddy.” The skeleton in the cage looked to me with a harsh glare, but soon it softened as if he had seen something and his smile got bigger. “At least you’re not with them anymore. Found yourself a nice human this time, pretty too.” He chuckled, and I blushed as he was flirting with me. This seemed to put Edgy off even more and he teleported off of my shoulder and right on the counter in front of the other Bitty’s cage.

“Shutup Sansy!! Ya don’t know wha’ yer talking abou’ as usual ya stupid blue asshole!” Edgy snarled and yet it didn’t phase the other bitty at all. He just leaned on his cage and looked amused as he kept pissing Edgy off.

“Maybe this human will be the one to help ya. Maybe she’ll be your soulmate, huh buddy?” Sansy spoke up and I looked confused.

“Huh, wha-” I began but Edgy beat me to my questioning with a yell of aggression.

“Why ya gotta open up yer damn mouth whenever ya feel like it! I told ya to shuttup and that usually means stop talkin’, yet yer still blabbering!” Edgy grabbed onto some bars of the cage and his eye lights were fierce. I bit my lip as my anxiety came up a little and went in to move him only for him to bite my hand, hard. I yelped in pain and Edgy quickly let go, his eye lights disappearing as he looked to my face, seeing the pain in my expression as tears went into my eyes. I heard him curse under his breath as his eye lights came back and he looked rather pissed off but sheepish and guilty.

“I… I didn’t mean ta, Xayden… I….I got pissed off.” I heard him say, and while he didn’t actually say sorry, I figured that was the closest to an apology that I was going to get. I waved it off with my uninjured hand, not trusting my voice at the moment. I was fighting the pain and didn’t realize he had tugged my hand to him and began licking the wound with his slimy, magical tongue until I felt the tingling of his magic. I looked down and he had a bright glow along his skull as he worked at making the wound close but yet also seemed desperate to get as much of my blood as he could, little pants leaving his mouth and I swore I saw his eye lights turning into little hearts for a moment. I tried to pull my hand back, but he just growled at me and continued until the wounds were closed and he could get no more blood from me. I was blushing furiously as the Sansy bitty was seeing this and it made me feel oddly awkward and exposed as his blue eye lights just watched with lazy amusement.

“As I was saying before, maybe ya found her.” The blue bitty said, causing Edgy to snap out of his trance and glare over at the bitty before climbing on my arm, hitting away my hand when I tried to help him, and getting back on my shoulder and giving Sansy a look I didn’t understand. It looked like a mixture between smug and challenging, but I was confused on what would make him look at the other bitty like that in the first place. Like he was asserting claim or dominance over me towards the other. Plus, what Sansy had said before was still going through my mind, but I figured it wouldn’t be a good time to mention it again as Edgy still seemed to be in a state of trance from what he was doing earlier.

“W.. Well, I hate to leave you like this uh… Sansy? But Edgy and I have to finish up shopping here. Maybe we will see you again, alright?” I said to him, as it did break my heart to leave him in a cage, but I already had enough on my plate with Edgy and knew bringing another bitty into the house would probably make him a lot worse. Sansy just gave me a smile and nodded his head.

“Don’t worry about it, kid. I enjoyed seeing Edgy again, even if he is a bit on edge!” Sansy chuckled and I couldn’t help but giggle, which caused Edgy to bite my earlobe, making me gasp and not all in pain as a shiver ran down my spine.

“Will you please stop biting me!?” I asked, waving goodbye to Sansy who said that he would see us later, hearing Edgy growl out how that was highly unlikely before he answered my question as we walked through the rest of the store.

“I’ll do as I fucken please when it comes ta ya, sweetheart. Don’t worry, t’ough, I’ll make sure that any pain ya go t’rough also has some pleasure. Wouldn’t wan’ ya ta hate me over somet’ing so small. Plus, like I said before dollface, I can’t help it when it comes ta ya, ya just taste way too good to pass up.” I looked to him in shock, my eyes wide and he just smirked at me before leaning in and nipping at my earlobe again, causing me to shiver just like before. “Besides, I think ya enjoy it.” He whispered before cackling at my flushed appearance. I glared at him and grumbled.

“You best be careful, or else I’m going to get you pink blankets and fluffy pillows.” I warned and he cackled even harder.

“Ya wouldn’t do that, dollface. If ya did, t’en ya’d have ta deal with me in an even worse mood than ya’ve had the pleasure of seein’.” Edgy still had that dark, deep tone to his voice and I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel flutters in my stomach at his voice. It was deeper than something his size should have, and it was so natural for him to get it that it was like his real voice rather than the slightly pitchier version he was stuck with. I shook my head at the thought, not understanding why that suddenly came into my mind. He was a Bitty, and everyone was told that bitties are born the way they are and thus the thoughts running through my head were odd to even think about. 

Finally, we made it to the bedding and I put Edgy down so he could go through and see what he liked, not trusting asking questions this time as I knew I wouldn’t get answers out of him. He would hand me things on and off, grumbling about little things he liked about them. Like the dark grey and red plaid blanket was soft and big, the pillow wasn’t lumpy and stiff, and the black comforter felt warm. Yet, I realized he wasn’t handing me a bed and that piqued my interest and had me speak finally.

“Edgy, don’t you want a bed of your own? I thought you would with how you were making a bed out of my underwear drawer last night.” I stated softly and he just growled before shaking his head and looking up at him with an angry, disbelieving expression.

“Why don’t ya just say ya don’t like sharin’ a bed wit’ me instead of givin’ excuses!” He yelled, losing his temper quickly and for a moment, I thought I could have possibly hurt his feelings. Quick to change his mood so he didn’t end up catching unwanted attention, I spoke fast.

“No, no, Edgy! It isn’t that at all! I rather enjoyed you sleeping next to me last night. It wasn’t so lonely.” I was using words that I knew would make him feel smug, if not possibly happy, and I kept going. “I just thought you didn’t enjoy sharing a bed with me, but if you still want to, then I have no problems with it at all, hun.” I threw in a pet name to make it even more believable and Edgy froze as his eye lights looked to me. I looked back and could have again sworn I saw them turn into little hearts before he shook his head with his eye sockets closed and then opened them in a glare and cleared his throat while he looked away sheepishly.

“Y.. ye, well, ye’re just lucky I enjoy the bed. ‘S comfy.” He mumbled and then grabbed a few more pillows, filling my arms up with the red and black items, making me feel a bit happy that I had guessed the right colours when it came to picking out his clothes and the cutlery earlier. He also grabbed a few more blankets and comforters and then climbed up my leg and body until he was back on my shoulder, his boney body rubbing up against mine as he did.

“I could have still helped you up, hun.” I said softly and he just grunted and leaned into me, not looking me in the face as I used the pet name again, his cheeks glowing red. I was happy to have him calmed down for now as I knew when we got home, he was probably going to blow up at the questions I had running through my head. As I went to the front, we passed clothes and I grabbed a pack of black boxers before a jacket caught my eyes. It was a black leather jacket with a dark red fuzzy inside and tan faux fur around the hood. It had small yellow details on the sleeves and it was actually made rather well. I inspected it, biting my lip and then Edgy caught me looking. His eye lights fell to the jacket and he sighed, scratching the side of his skull as if the article of clothing made him uncomfortable.

“I’d rather ya make me one, sweetheart.” He mumbled, using his red magic to put the jacket back on the rack and looking to me. “I told ya, I enjoy yer clothes. Lets get home.” He was still acting very calm and I had to admit, I was kind of proud of him. Nudging him affectionately with the side of my head, smiling at him with a rare smile; which made his magic run to his face and make it glow red; I purchased our items and went out of the store.

Once we made it back home, Edgy slid down my body like he was sliding down a playground pole, causing me to look at him in shock, and ran into the bedroom. I took off my shoes, not really being able to tell him to do so as his shoes didn’t really touch the outside floor, and took the bag into the bedroom I now shared with the angsty bitty. He was sitting on the bed, waiting and glaring at the floor.

“So, I have to ask… Sansy was talking about finding your soulmate…. Edgy, what did he mean by that?” I could tell that was the wrong question the second I saw my bitty’s body tighten up and a low growl resound around the room.

 

**Edgy’s POV**

Stupid blue bitty bones and his stupid big fucking mouth! He just had to mention soulmates around this human, and I could tell as we walked through the store that she was thinking on it. I was trying to keep her distracted from it by watching my temper, and also flirting with her which got a rise out of her that I absolutely enjoyed. It made something flutter within my magic and had my soul flipping for joy. While I was pissed off at this stupid realization, I was also ecstatic that I brought these reactions out of her since Sansy was flirting with her and had her all blushing and shit. Didn’t he know this was MY human! I don’t share, none of us could really if a human really was our soulmate as they were created for us! Yet, there he was with his damn flirting and making her blush and I HATED it!

As we were in the store, I made it a point to actually get things I enjoyed, silently praising her for realizing I enjoyed black and red without her having to ask. I was proud of my human for being able to spot things like that, since I’m not all too well at communicating and shit. She made it a point to gather things I would need and so when it came to the blankets, I probably went overboard, but I was also thinking about when nesting would come into my bones and I would need and want things to be comfortable. Some of these blankets were also rather large so they could possibly fit her if I got enough of them. That thought caused a shiver to go down my spine.

Damnit! I was getting attached to this damn human already and I hadn’t even known her for a damn day yet. She was just being way to kind, her patience weakening me just as much as her beauty. Yeah, I’ll admit it, Sansy was correct. My human was a damn goddess with how she looked. Her slender body fitting into the clothes she was wearing, and in my damn colours no less! It was like she was trying to make sure my eye sockets were on her and her alone. My magic was fluttering here and there, but I knew it was nothing I needed to worry myself over. Sighing as she gathered all the things in her arms and stopped, I saw she was looking at a leather jacket. More specifically, she was looking at a leather jacket that was made to match the one that I was found in, pretty much sealing it as the Edgy Bitty brand and I looked away from it. There were too many memories with that jacket, and I hated that my first owners fucking burned the one that I had as a way to try and get me to behave. I didn’t want a fake version of something I held dear to me, so I got her attention with telling her I wanted her to make me one and put it away for her. That seemed to put her mind at ease as she gave me the most radiating smile I have ever seen on a human and proceeded to get our things paid for. 

I was looking around again as we walked back home, remembering streets and important landmarks for some reason or another; _In case you ever get lost, ya dumbass!_ I ignored the voices screaming at me about wanting to stay with this human. I felt nothing, I was going to make sure I felt nothing! I didn’t need this damn human, I didn’t want my human…. I did…. Fuck, I knew I was just lying to myself, and as more stupid fucking male humans started following her, I growled and glared in warning and it seemed to keep them at bay for now. I was putting it as a mental note to make sure Xayden took me everywhere she went to make sure she was protected from these predators. 

She seemed happily oblivious to it, just like before and I couldn’t help the softening expression of my face as I watched her as she still had that smile on her face. She seemed so happy, I was wondering what she was thinking about for a moment before shaking my head and telling myself I did not care!

We finally got back into the apartment and I slid down her, enjoying the feel of her heat against my bones and especially enjoying when my hands went over the slightly bare skin of her legs, finding the texture of her stockings rather fascinating. I then took off to the bedroom to think, trying to get my thoughts together as I just couldn’t be around her for now. She didn’t call after me and I teleported onto the bed once in the bedroom and glared at the floor. I was waiting for her to ask, wondering if I was prepared for it. Thinking of lies I could possibly tell her, or just let my temper get the best of me now that we were home and tell her to fuck off. I kept my eyes down when she entered the room and didn’t budge when she put the bags of my items on the bed next to me. Then her voice rang out into the room, filling up the silence like an angel’s song. She not only mentioned that damn blue bone’s name, but she also asked what I was hoping she wouldn’t ask and my body got tense, my growl vibrating my entire body as it was lower and darker than I meant for it to be. I saw her actually freeze and fear slip into her eyes before she pushed it out and she looked down to me, a hurt expression on her face as if she couldn’t believe I just tried to scare her. To be honest, I couldn’t believe it either as I didn’t want her afraid of me! 

“I’M NOT TELLIN’ YA WHA’ T’AT SHIT IS!!! YA STUPID FUCKEN HUMANS ARE SO IGNORANT AND WEAK T’AT YOU CAN’T EVEN TELL WHA’ T’AT SHIT IS!? WHA’ AM I SUPPOSED TA DO, HOLD YER DAMN HAND AND EXPLAIN EVERYT’ING TA YA JUST SO YA CAN T’INK FOR YERSELF!” I snapped, and I regretted it when the hurt expression grew in her eyes and she just seemed to nod to me silently, not saying another word. She walked off, leaving me alone, and I’ll admit, I didn’t want that anymore. I growled and looked around, my body restless and I took it out on her room by destroying it. I knew she was going to hate me when she came back and that thought alone broke my soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, kudo, bookmark, and please comment!
> 
> Much love to you all from this trash bitch!<3


	5. We Need to Calm Down, I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a moment of peace between us. I'm so glad we can have these moments, and even happier that Edgy will open up to me a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I know Edgy is an asshole, but can you blame him? Growing up in the land of Kill or Be Killed, having 1 HP all his life and just lazing about due to remembering all the resets.... Then the curse on top of that, I think I would be an asshole too. Yet, he is also too cute for words!
> 
> Here is some fluff for all of you!~

I got lost in my work, I’ll admit that now. Having severe depression and anxiety; not taking meds for it because of how it makes me feel; and getting yelled at like that just kind of put me on edge. So, instead of breaking down, I got lost in the sound of my sewing machine, not even really knowing what I was making until I had a pile of small clothes in front of me, a jacket sitting on top of the pile that was slightly similar to my own. It was made with the scrap of leather I had, the inside a silk material but was padded to keep warmth in. The hood was rather large, and had black faux fur all along the rim and inside and the sleeves were adorned right at the shoulders with small silver skulls I had managed to find in my junk box. I grabbed it, looking down at it as I placed it in my lap, playing with the zipper gently before I took out my phone. 

I unlocked my device and went to my call menu, typing in the number for the adoption center. Maybe Edgy would like it better with someone else? He certainly didn’t seem all to keen to stay here as I always seemed to find a way to piss him off. Yet, as my finger hovered over the call button on my touch screen, a pain went through my chest that was so intense that I dropped my phone to the floor to grasp where it hurt. I froze, not knowing what else to do, and then tears started falling. The thought of him leaving, or getting rid of him, felt like it was killing me from the inside and the pain of losing him was overwhelming. My body shook as sobs wracked it furiously and I put my head down on my desk and just let it out. I wasn’t even all to sure why I was crying, I was just in so much pain from trying to do one simple action that probably would have been best; but I guess I could always be wrong, I have a knack for that.

I don’t know how long I was crying, but once I finally calmed down, I got up with a determined feeling. Moving around my desk and gathering all of the clothes I had made, I went off to my bedroom. I slightly regretted opening the door for my teal orbs to fall on the chaos within. It didn’t help with my mood at all, but once my eyes landed on the distraught, tired skeleton bitty on my bed, his body shaking and glowing tears threatening to fall from his eye sockets, something inside of me broke and I quickly made my way to him. I threw the clothes on the bed and gathered him up into my arms, wrapping them around him carefully so he was sitting against them and holding him to my chest. Slowly, I sat down and let the tip of my nose nuzzle against the top of his skull before I planted a soft kiss there. His skull became flushed with his red magic, but he clung to me as if he were afraid I was going to leave him.

“It’s alright, Edgy. Everything is ok. I’m not mad at you, baby. Just calm down and we will talk, alright?” I kept whispering words to him, trying to get him out of this mood he had trapped himself in for goodness knows how long; possibly the whole time I was gone which was a few hours. His eye lights started to come back, his grip on me getting tighter as he waited, listening to my calming voice and stiffening here and there before he would wiggle about to get comfortable. After a few minutes of me whispering sweet things into the top of his skull, he sniffled once and then looked up at me.

“Y… ya can be mad, ya know? I… I wouldn’t blame ya or nofin…. I…. I know I’m an asshole, dollface.” Edgy said and then sighed softly as he closed his eye sockets for a moment and then looked to me. “I…. I’m not supposed ta be saying nofin, b-but e’splaining t’is stuff may not hurt.” I gave Edgy a confused look and he glared before catching himself and softening his expression, fear in his eyes as he thought he could upset me again. “Ya…...Humans, t’ey don’t believe in t’is stuff anymore, but monsters know it still exists because we live t’rough our souls.” Edgy began to explain and I tilted my head a bit.

“Souls? You mean the metaphor or is there actually a physical representation?” I asked, keeping possibilities open as I was not ignorant to the fact that this was apparently something I was not educated on, but showing I was willing to learn.

“Physical, sweetheart. U… Uhm…. I know I have no right ta ask ya, but do ya trust me?” Edgy looked so nervous and all I could do was nod my head. Despite him yelling at me, and biting me, Edgy had really done nothing for me to not trust him. I got to see the protective side of him quite a bit in the nearly twenty-four hours that I have known him; not completely unaware of how he kept male predators at bay while we were out. “U...o-okay then. This may feel odd, especially if ya’ve never had this done before.” Was all the warning Edgy gave me before I felt a tug within my chest and then there was a glowing of colours, causing me to look down and let out a surprised yelp.

In front of us was a small heart shaped, glowing form that was cracked and nearly missing pieces and when it clicked that not only was that a soul, but mine, my free hand went to my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered all the hardships I had gone through and I couldn’t help but clear my throat before asking a question.

“Our souls represent us and our life, doesn’t it?” I asked Edgy who looked to me stiffly but nodded. This caused some of my tears to fall silently and I didn’t notice Edgy had gotten on his knees in my arm until I felt his skeletal fingers caressing my cheek, getting rid of my tears. He looked uncomfortable but he was trying, and I couldn’t help but smile at him. He gave me a wide grin back and I looked back to my soul. “What do the colours mean?” I decided to ask, wondering why my soul was a mix of blues with what appeared to be veins and a nice sized grey spot at the bottom tip. I felt Edgy move back to sitting this time before he explained everything to me.

“Well, ya have Turquoise for creativity; guess t’at goes wit’ya being a successful clothes designer like ya said. Blue is integrity, meanin’ ya believe in yer morals and try ta do wha’s honest and right. Green is kindness…. I t’ink wit’ t’e fact t’at I’m still here, t’at doesn’t need ta be explained. Cyan is patience, and again… I’m still here. T’e grey, t’at means betrayal, ya have had a lot of it in yer life, or at least enough ta mark yer soul. T’at colour can always go away once ‘s healed. T’en we have the purple and red veins going t’rough it. Purple is perseverance, ya have t’e ability ta achieve somefin no matter t’e difficulty; and red is determination.” Edgy sighed and looked up to me as I was just looking at my soul. “ **Tibia** honest, ‘s a very pretty soul. Once ya find yer soulmate, t’e cracks will heal and as t’e cracks heal, the grey will go away.” I nodded my head before I froze and looked down at him with disbelief in my eyes.

“Di… Did you just make a pun?” I asked, my voice shocked as he returned my soul back into me with a smug smile.

“Nah, nah sweetheart. T’ough I do have a ton of them, a **skele-ton**!” Edgy snickered and I put my hand over my eyes and shook my head with an airy laugh, groaning.

“Oh gods, you are not doing this right now.” I tried not to giggle, tried not to let him have the encouragement, but when I peeked at him through my fingers and he was looking so proud of himself, I couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped past my lips.

“Aw, c’mon, sweetheart. I know I’m a **bonehead** , but even ya have ta admit that I can be pretty **humerus**.” Edgy waggled his brow bones and I let out another giggle and shook my head.

“Edgy, these are so bad!” I said with soft laughter and he chuckled himself. Once we calmed down, the bad puns reminded me of something, though, and I made a small noise and dug through the clothes I had made him. He watched me while sitting against my chest in my arm still, one hand clutching to me desperately. “Ah!! Here we are!”

I had a few shirts, one grey, one black and one red, in my hand now and I laid them down next to each other on the bed to where the decals could be seen on them. The red one had a little camera on the upper chest; closer to the left shoulder; and in slanted, black font it said **But first, let me take a Skelfie** and Edgy cackled at that, shaking his head. The black shirt had a faded Jolly Roger design on it and read **Baby, I’m bad to the bone** in red font, and I was happy to see Edgy covering his teeth with his hand and his body shaking with suppressed laughter. The grey shirt had no picture decal, but in black font it read **I’m a numbskull, what’s your excuse?** and Edgy just burst out laughing, his cackles full of delight as his eye sockets closed and he shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what these shirts said.

“The best part? They’re for you.” I said softly, and he looked up at me with a big smile on his face. It wasn’t his resting smile, or his smug smirks that he seemed to enjoy giving. This one seemed genuine and I felt something in my chest flutter; _probably your soul, goof_.

“T’ey’re awesome, babe. I still have some e’splaining ta do, t’ough and t’en I’ll see all t’at you apparently made for me.” Edgy said and I nodded, moving to sit back against the headboard so we both could be comfortable. I didn’t make a sound or a gesture for him to continue as he took a deep breath and started again. “So monsters live t’rough our souls, so we have always been in tune with it. Humans, since t’ey don’t know they have a physical representation of t’eir very being, are not as in tuned.” He gave me a look and shrugged. “You may start getting in tune wit’ yers now, t’ough, because ya know it exists.” I nodded, it kind of made sense. It was almost like that ‘out of sight, out of mind’ mentality. Monsters didn’t have the luxury of that because they have always known their soul exists, they live through it completely. “So soulmates are a t’ing as well, of course. Monsters, when we were in t’e Underground, rarely found soulmates; and in my universe that was a kill or be killed battlefield, was even a rarer case t’an any ot’ers.” I looked to Edgy with a sad expression and he just shrugged it off, muttering about how it wasn’t a big deal before continuing. “B… Bitties are monsters as well, s… so of course we have a soulmate. Yet, ‘s difficult for us even here because if it so happens to be human….. Wit’ ya not believing in soulmates and also wit’ us being so little, we can’t have our soulmates. I… ‘s said that if we can, t’ough, something amazing will happen ta the bitty bu… but t’at is all I know on it.” Edgy looked up at me and closed his eye sockets as he gave me what appeared to be a nervous smile, so I didn’t know whether to believe that this was all he knew, but I figured since he was being as honest as this with me, I was going to let it slide.

“Alright, thank you for telling me this stuff. I feel like I understand it a bit more now.” I looked to my room and groaned. “You need to clean this mess up, though.” I looked down as he sputtered in disbelief and glared at me. “Don’t give me that look, Edgy. You made this mess, you need to clean it up. You do this, and I’ll order us some food for delivery from foodhub or something. Fries and a burger sound nice?” I asked him and his eye lights turned into stars and he nodded. I giggled and put him down, adding the shirts back to the pile of clothes on the bed and got up. “You can leave those clothes on the bed, but the rest needs to be cleaned up by the time dinner gets here, alright?” I was at the door and I looked back to Edgy and he just grumbled and nodded before getting to work, his magic making things hover and go back into their proper places. I smiled gently at him and walked off, leaving the door open in case he needed anything and went back into my work room to get my phone.

As I bent down to pick the device up, checking to make sure there were no cracks in the screen and the back was still properly on, I unlocked the device and saw that the adoption center number was still on my call application. My body ran cold as I couldn’t believe I had actually thought on calling the place to begin with and I shook my head, deleting the number and dialing for the food service instead. Once my order was in, I cleaned up my workstation and then went into the kitchen, turning on the coffee burner to get the coffee warmed up before putting my boots on and heading out to go to my mailbox. Getting outside again, I groaned at the cold, forgetting my jacket, but made quick work to unlocking my mailbox and digging through it. It was a bunch of junk mail, but there were so coupons for bitty bars and other items so I kept that while throwing the rest of it away. Humming to myself, I turned to go back into the complex only to be stopped as a woman was trying to get her dogs back inside. 

My cheeks were turning red from the cold and my nose was already trying to go numb as this woman was fighting with her four dogs to get them out of the cold and back into the complex. I almost wanted to help by pushing the dogs in a bit, but I knew this lady a little and she was a bitch when it came to people touching her dogs. So I just waited the fifteen minutes, if not more, it took for her to get them inside and ushered to the door that lead to the first floor apartments. I grumbled as I walked up the stairs back to my apartment and got inside to be greeted with a frantic Edgy that was teleporting all around the house and calling out for me. _Shit, I forgot to tell him I was checking the mail!_ I felt guilty and when his wide and fearful eye sockets landed on me, my guilt rose and I bit my lip. He ran to me instead of teleporting, scrambling up my body and then just clung to me once he got to my chest, hiding his face and growling.

“Don’t do t’at again! I… I didn’t know where ya were!” Edgy’s voice was muffled as his face was in my cleavage, and I sighed sadly before moving him to be eye level with me before kissing his cheek in apology. His magic made his skull glow red and I just smiled softly at him, heading to the kitchen with him clinging to me but looking pissed off as he did so. I knew by now to not make comments that seemed to put a weakening armor on him and just let him do as he pleased as I put the coupons on the fridge with a magnet and then went to the living room, turning on the television as I held a small packet of batteries I managed to grab when we were checking out at the bitty store. I changed the remote batteries and hit the Netflix button on it, giving it to Edgy so he could browse on the “smart tv.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I was leaving you be to clean and I forgot that I needed to check the mail for the day. Next time, you will come with, alright? Will just have to be careful if one of the tenants is out as she has dogs.” I said as I relaxed for a minute before kissing the top of his skull and getting up again to get us some warm coffee.

 

**Edgy’s POV**

I fucked up, I know I did. As I stared at the mess, I was wondering what she was up to and managed to teleport into her work room where I heard the noise of her sewing machine. She seemed lost in her own world and didn’t notice me, but as she finished the last article of clothing and then had a moment of though, holding a jacket in her lap, I knew. She had her phone and I didn’t even want to think on what she was going to do with it. I started to slowly slink away, depression getting to me but I stopped when I heard a loud thud on the floor and then saw her clutching her chest and bursting into tears.

My eye sockets grew larger at this, wondering why she was getting so worked up, but then felt a pain in my chest and teleported away before I made myself be known. I was sitting on the bed, lost in my inner thoughts that I didn’t notice she had come into the room. My soul was taking me down a dark path, one that I was hoping I would never have to be down again as I thought of how I had completely ruined my chance with this human. Xayden didn’t deserve a fucked up mess like myself, she needed someone who could not blow up at her just because she was curious. I was so lost that I also didn’t notice being lifted up and cradled against warmth; which I clung to so desperately, my soul calling out to the one holding me and being appeased by the pulse of their soul. I started hearing Xayden’s sweet voice, telling me how she wasn’t mad, calling me baby and my soul cried in relief, trying to fight its way out of me to be with hers. When I was finally out of my thoughts, I looked up to her and knew that it was time to share at least something with her.

Bitties had made a promise that we would not mention the curse to any humans, they just didn’t need to know about it. Yet, maybe I could hint to something as my human was smart and had a very open mind to things so far. As I started to explain things, her questions weren’t even the ignorant ones that most bitties have told me their humans have had, but were rather intelligent as if she were open to the idea of something so foreign to her. I knew I shouldn’t have, but I asked for her trust, ready to be told off and hear about how she had no reason to trust me after everything that I had done to her. Yet, she nodded and I almost fell out of her arms in shock, clinging to her all the more and sweating a little bit, hoping she didn’t notice. I looked to her chest and then called out her soul, bringing the beautiful thing out into the open. 

My soul was banging against my ribs, having formed when I called Xayden’s out, trying so desperately to get out and meet with hers. It wanted to bond so bad, and sometimes her soul would float too close to me, but I don’t think she noticed as I spoke about the colours of her soul and explained how some things will go away once they are healed. As my soul kept trying to get to hers, I set her soul back and saw an opening I just couldn’t refuse. I made a pun, because why not? The look of surprise and joy on her face though, it made it worth it and I just kept them coming as she tried so hard not to laugh. Her laugh was just so wonderful to hear, especially after hearing her sobs only moments ago, and it put me at ease. I couldn’t believe my luck when she showed me the shirts she had designed from the stack. Stars I could marry this woman, she was perfect! She dealt with me being an asshole, she gave me my space and she knew shitty ass puns! I couldn’t help but laugh at all of them, they were just too much. The mood was finally lighter, and it put me in a better state of soul as I finished explaining to her about souls and soulmates and even threw in a hint to something about bitties; without actually saying anything!

We were enjoying the moment and I was trying not to be pissed off at letting myself be so vulnerable. I needed this, fuck I needed this so bad and I was afraid to admit it even to myself. Yet, here I was making some major talk with this human as if I had known her for years, and it didn’t bother me in the slightest. Sighing, I watched as she began to speak and then froze and growled at the mention of cleaning, glaring up at her and trying not to pout. My human had a point, though, I did make this mess and I guess it was only fair that I cleaned it up. She offered food, saying my favorites and I immediately perked up and then begrudgingly began to clean as she walked off. I did feel a bit anxious being left here alone after we were having a nice moment together, but I knew she wasn’t going far so I relaxed and just made sure I had the room looking presentable again.

Once I was finished, as with magic it didn’t take long at all, I walked out of the bedroom and went to call her.

“Babe, I was t’inkin’ t’at we cou-” My voice stopped as I walked around to the main part of the house and didn’t see her anywhere. My eye sockets went blank and I began to teleport around the house to search for her. I couldn’t find her and my mind was reeling on what could possibly happen. Ok, her jacket was still here but her boots were gone. Maybe she went downstairs? Yet, if she goes downstairs we usually have been going outside so why wouldn’t she bring her jacket!? Where the FUCK was she!? I kept looking around, and I just didn’t find her. I was so frantic that I didn’t hear the door open, but when it closed, my eye sockets went straight to her and my soul flooded with relief as I ran up to her, not even bothering with teleporting as I climbed up her body to cover her with my scent and then clung to her, my face in her cleavage not only because it was comfortable and smelled like her in the most wonderful of ways; but also because that was where her soul resided and I needed to be close to it.

She was sorry, I could tell, and I felt a bit guilty for making such a big deal out of her being gone, but when she carried me around, called me baby again and held me to her, I felt at peace. We sat down and she put new batteries in the remote for the tv and I smiled as it was handed to me. I started browsing through and saw a picture for something called The Haunting of Hill House and clicked to play it before snuggling into Xayden’s side after she came back with coffee for the both of us. She wasn’t getting to comfortable for some reason and when the doorbell rang, I knew why.

I climbed to her shoulder and she smiled at me, walking to the door where there was a male who looked like he rarely bathed; smelled like it too; who smirked at my human, causing me to snarl at him. This brought his attention to me and he sputtered before handing over two brown bags that smelled like food. He gave her a piece of paper that she signed and then he scurried off, causing me to cackle as we headed back in.

“Edgy, that wasn’t very nice.” My human muttered as she shook her head with an amused smile on her perfect face. Stars how I wanted to smash those full lips to my teeth, maybe even bite them a bit. I shrugged and slid off her arm to help her set the food up as we watched the show I had put on from the kitchen. Guess for the ending of a day, this one was pretty great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fluffy chapter tugged at my heartstrings so hard. Was perfect!! Or at least I thought so, and we are all entitled to our opinions and such.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much!~
> 
> Don't forget to Kudo, Bookmark and Comment!


	6. Lets Go Out!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our rather emotional day yesterday, I just want us to get out and have some fun. I think we both deserve it. Edgy needs to know the town and I want to spoil the little bean as much as I can for being so good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is still rather fluffy, but I don't think it can be as fluffy as the previous chapter. Hope ya enjoy!!

The next day came rolling in and I groaned as I woke up to my phone going off, the ringtone of Slipknot’s Left Behind blaring through the once quiet bedroom. Huffing, I blindly let my hand reach around for my phone before I sat up and took it off of the charger and saw who was calling. Great, my mother… she probably wanted money like she always did when she got in touch with me. I almost didn’t answer it, but figured I might as well and yawned as I said hello to her.

“Oh, dearest, I’m sorry that I woke you. I figured with it being 10AM on a weekday you would be up by now.” Her fake sweet voice came through the receiver and I just rolled my eyes in annoyance.

“Marg, you know I work from home and usually get all my shit done at night or during the weekend. Anyway, what did you call me for?” I didn’t have a wonderful relationship with my mother; but at least it was better than the one I had with my father. Yet, I still didn’t call her mom or any other endearment as she just didn’t hold that regard in my eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry to bother you, but I need money. I’m behind on some bills and I just can’t seem to catch up.” She said, her voice rather loud and I had to move the phone away from my ear. Her tone sickeningly sweet actually woke up Edgy and he grumbled as he looked to me with a curious expression, wondering why I had moved as he was cuddled to me last night and I put the phone on speaker so he could hear, motioning for him to be quiet. “So, anyway, I am needing about a thousand or so, dearest? Could you spare some for your mother?” I nearly growled and shook my head.

“A thousand!? What happened to the three grand I gave you two months ago!?” I was getting a bit pissed off now, and she just let out a sheepish chuckle over the line, as if she were worried.

“Bills, groceries and your sister’s saxophone being fixed……” I heard her muttering something else, but couldn’t quite make it out. “And since it’s been two months, I am behind again and am needing some help. Will you help me out?” Her voice was getting an edge to it now, like she was getting pissed off at me for stalling on an answer, and Edgy glared down at the phone. Before I could do anything, he spoke up and his voice was beyond pissed off.

“Why don’t ya get off yer damn ass and make yer own money instead of coming ta yer daughter like a fucken whore going ta t’eir pimp wan’in a few dollars!? Ya woke us up for somet’in’ t’at doesn’t even concern us, and I’m not letting yer precious daughter give ya a damn penny!” As my mother sputtered on the phone, trying to ask who was speaking and calling out for me at the same time, Edgy hung up and glared at the phone again. We were both waiting for her to call back and wen she did, Edgy answered it and held the phone to where his ear would be if he had one.

“Listen here, ya skank. Somet’in’ tells me ya don’t have a strong relationship with Xayden, but yet she has still tried to be t’ere for ya out of the kindness of her soul. Yet, an amalgamate like ya wouldn’t understand somet’in like that, so let me make it clear and simple. She isn’t loaning or giving you anymore money and if you keep calling wit’ only t’at in mind, I don’t care if ye’re the god damn Queen, I will make sure ya have not’in ta do with MY human ever again!” He hung up again and I froze, my eyes wide and staring at him in disbelief. He gave me a questioning look and I cleared my throat to get the lump that had formed out of it. I wasn’t angry at how he spoke to my mother in the slightest, I was shocked at being called his human and I decided I should question it.

“Your human?” I asked softly, and he froze for a moment before looking sheepish and scratching at his skull with his boney fingers. He was getting fidgety and I went to rest my hand on his skull only for him to turn around and bite the tip of my finger. It was hard enough to draw blood, but he also didn’t let the appendage go, clutching on to it with both of his hands as he purred and suckled at the wound, his teeth still in my flesh to help him do this action without lips. I didn’t let out a sound, watching him as he closed his eyes and relaxed, smiling softly to myself. For some odd reason, I couldn’t be weirded out by this action anymore, especially after seeing him so calm when he was just starting to get riled up again. When he pulled away and opened his eyes, I did for a fact see his eye lights set as little hearts and it made me giggle, watching him lick his teeth with that magical tongue of his before he looked down and sighed.

“Y.. ye, I… I put claim ta ya b-because of how ya been to’rds me. Ya, ya don’t push me away or treat me like a pet, and bitties are supposed ta put claim ta our humans. I……” He paused and looked up at me with hopeful eye lights and yet I could still see the bi of fear in them, tugging at my soul to put an ease to it but I ignored it as I waited for him to continue. “I have never felt t’e need ta put a claim on a human before. T… T’en ya came along with ya foolish bravery and all that. I tried to push ya away by breaking shit and trashing the damn place, but I’m still here. So, I… I hope ya ain’t mad because I’m not gonna go back on it!” Edgy’s voice took a demanding tone at the end of his little speech there and I couldn’t help but giggle and shake my head at him.

“I guess I’ll just have to live with it then, huh? As I can’t imagine getting rid of you, baby.” I kissed the top of his skull and his eye lights brightened and turned into hearts again as he nuzzled against my lips, purring again for a moment before he caught himself and cleared his throat, growling instead and shaking it off like I was being annoying.

“Ye, ye! I’m the luckiest damn bitty in the world! Now stop yer fucken kissin’ and let me move!” He yelled at me, his skull flushed a glowing red and I just laughed and got up from the bed, raising my arms above my head as my spine popped back into place, my night shirt riding up and showing off the grey boy short panties I had changed into last night. I froze and a blush stained my cheeks as I heard a moan behind me and I turned to let my teal orbs fall on Edgy, who had hazy red eye lights and a smug smile on his face. He looked to be caught in a day dream, to be honest, and I waved my hand in front of him to snap him out of it. He shook his head and glared up at me, and I laughed, deciding not to ask what had him look like that and went to gather some clothes for the day and go into the closet.

I got dressed, humming as I did so but yet feeling as if eyes were on me the whole time. I couldn’t shake the feeling, but as I looked around, I didn’t see anything so I decided to ignore it and just finish quickly.

When I walked out of the closet, I saw Edgy finishing getting dressed by putting the new jacket I had made him on and testing it out. I watched silently as he was happy with the material and even had a happy smirk on his face at the skulls on the sleeves. They were rather flat instead of being bulky, so it complimented the fact that he was a small skeleton with slender shoulders rather well. I couldn’t help my own smile as I kept watching him as he put on another pair of black socks and then his black and red high tops. He was dressed in his jacket, a black turtleneck and black shorts that had a red stripe down the middle. He looked very smart and I let out a small giggle that had him looking at me with wide sockets before his smirk came back to his face.

“Clean up pretty good, eh sweetheart?” He asked me and I nodded as I walked over to him. I was dressed in a long maroon, flared long sleeved blouse that went to my pelvis in the front but nearly down to my knees in the back. I complimented the more sophisticated style with a pair of dark black, tight fitting skinny jeans that looked nearly brand new, but my belt buckle and such were still the same. The blouse also hung off my shoulders a bit, and I couldn’t miss Edgy’s eyes skimming across my pale, freckled skin in what seemed to be delight.

“That you do, baby. Now what do you say we take our smart dressed selves out and get to look at the town a bit? We can get some breakfast and also just walk around and see where the day take us. Sound like a plan?” I walked over to him and offered my hand, which he gladly climbed into before climbing up my arm and nuzzling his face into my shoulder and neck almost absently before he froze and nodded, sitting down quickly.

“Sure, dollface. Ya don’t have work ta do, t’ough?” Edgy asked me, looking curious and I shook my head as I got my boots and jacket on. He relaxed against me at that answer and we headed out for the day.

It wasn’t sunny out, but at least it wasn’t snowing or raining, so while the day was extremely cold, it wasn’t wet. We manage to go to a small cafe where we got coffee, me making sure to ask if they had any sizes meant for bitties and luckily they did. We also enjoyed a few of the muffins there; I only enjoyed one but Edgy had about three. From there, we took our coffees out and began walking around town. I could tell Edgy was being very careful to watch his surroundings, and I was actually pretty happy about that. It put me at ease that he was remembering the ways we were going, and what was close to home. I had no intentions of ever letting him leave my sight, but life always threw unexpected obstacles and it was better to always be prepared. I kept walking and humming to myself until I heard my name being called in a shocked male voice, making me stop in my tracks and turn around to see someone I hadn’t seen in years; and to be honest I could have lived a lifetime and not care if I ever saw them again.  
“Oh, Aidan! Hey…..” I said as my eyes fell on a tall; as I am only 5’2”; tanned skin, brunette male. He flashed me a smile, one that I guess was supposed to make those shit brown eyes of his shine but it just made me feel like I wanted to vomit. He jogged up to me and looked me up and down with slow eyes and I felt my whole body get rigid.

“I didn’t even recognize you. Damn you clean up well when you put your mind to it, don’t you?” Aidan said with a laugh and I felt the bile come up my throat as my eye twitched to keep my depression at bay. I played it off and waved it like what he said was nothing, letting out a laugh that sounded so strained, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Yep, put a lot of work to get to where I am now.” I said, my voice more fake than Barbie’s relationship with Ken and yet Aidan didn’t pick up on it at all.

“Yeah, I remember you being a chunky ass. Yet, look at you now! Damn you look so fine.” His voice caught a flirting tone at the end and I felt my blood run cold as he reached out and let a hand touch my arm that wasn’t occupied with Edgy. I swear if I had eye sockets with little eye lights in them, they would be empty right now as I was staring into nothingness in front of me. Edgy’s growling brought me back and I looked to him before I stepped back away from Aidan and shook my head.

“Of course I was chubby. I had assholes like you in school making my depression worse and thus I either ate or tried to kill myself. So back the fuck off and don’t touch me.” I said, no longer faking anything, my voice dead and cold, and Aidan looked shocked for a moment before he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as his eyes closed.

“Aw, c’mon Xay, don’t be like that. I was a stupid high school boy.” Yet as he said this, I could tell he was still a stupid male as he tried to reach for me again, and Edgy answered this for him rather than me, snarling and nearly foaming at the teeth as his eye lights flared.

“She said back t’e fuck off, fuckface! Now either put t’at damn hand down or I’ll tear it off! Yer damn choice, ya cunt!” Edgy snarled out, and Aidan looked shocked with a little bit of fear in his eyes before he laughed again, his hands going behind his head as he tried to look friendly, but I could tell he was just fighting being pissed off.

“What a mouth he has, huh? Anyway, I’ll see ya around if you still live here, Xay. I just moved back from finishing my Masters!” With that, he waved himself off and I scoffed as if him having a Masters mattered to me. Especially since I had one in Fashion Merchandising and I’ve had it for three years now. Letting my body relax, I reached up to grab Edgy quickly, scooping him up and going to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head with a smug expression on his face as my lips came into contact with his teeth instead. I looked to him with wide eyes as he smiled softly, and as I went to pull away he opened his teeth and bit down on my lip, moaning as my blood rushed into his mouth. A blush covered my cheeks, but a shiver ran down my spine as he started to suckle against the sensitive and now tender flesh of my lip until he was satisfied and pulled away. I didn’t know what to do or say, my blush making my face feel so hot. I couldn’t tell what or how I was feeling from his little display, but it did have eyes on us here and there. I found out, though, I didn’t really care about the judgement of others.

**Edgy’s POV**

Her mother called, or at least that is what I was taking it as with the voice I heard over the phone and how my human was trying to keep a relative respective voice in reply. She didn’t seem to be very close with her mother, and I pretended to be a sleep until I thought I heard something about money coming from the other line. Now, I didn’t think I should be involved in Xayden’s finances, she never spoke about them and I never asked. She never mentioned if she was stuck on bills or if she just couldn’t pay for something, so I never thought it important to ask. Yet, when a grand was wanted and then I heard that my human had already given this woman three grand not too long ago, I snapped. I spoke out of turn, Xayden had told me to be quiet, but my magic was boiling towards this woman that was who knows where, but her voice was in this room and I was going to vent out on it!

When I hung up, I knew I should wait. I was going to answer this phone again before this human, my human’s own mother, could try and fool her daughter into giving her money. I was not one to have patience, but I was going to for this. Having slept cuddle to Xayden all night only made my need to protect her stronger, and that included protecting her from financial predators or even her own family! Sure enough, her mother called back and I answered it automatically, cussing the bitch out and making my point be known before hanging up on her again.

I didn’t even realize that I had let it slip that Xayden was my human, and when she asked, I was scared shitless on what she would think. Yet, I figured this was something else I should be honest about as I didn’t want a repeat of yesterday. I didn’t want her to leave me alone for the day, it didn’t end well last time and I didn’t want her upset. She seemed happy with my answer, and started giving me kisses, something I was enjoying fully and my magic was reacting to it. This wasn’t me, though, this was a weakness and I sat there, fixing myself and growling out about how it meant nothing and had her move away from me. I needed to regain my composure, she was making me soft already and I couldn’t handle something like that. Yet, she didn’t even know what she was doing so it wasn’t like I could really be angry at her.

She left me to go gather clothes and then went into the closet to get changed. A thought went through my head, and I just couldn’t pass it up. I teleported into the closet and hid next to a tall box as she got dressed, my eye lights turning into stars with heart centers as I saw the expanse of pale skin that covered her. Not to mention her curves were something you would only see in edited photos! I let my eye lights roam, only seeing her from the back, but when I could tell she was getting paranoid, I teleported out of the closet and back into the room.

I chose my clothes for the day from the drawer of the nightstand on my side of the bed and got dressed as well while she was still busy, still picturing her form as it replayed in my soul over and over. A shiver went down my spine and I sighed softly, wondering if I could even have a chance with a human like her. She seemed oblivious to the pull my soul had to her, but then again she may not be that way for long now that she knew about her soul. I was finished when I heard her giggling, and looked up to see her all dolled up, looking absolutely gorgeous, and I swear it was like her soul was giving her the glow of an angel. _She’s so fucken perfect and she doesn’t even realize it._ I shook my head of my thoughts and looked smug towards her, enjoying the way I looked and the jacket she made was just amazing. Similar to the style I used to have, but yet different to where I could enjoy it as something entirely different. 

When she offered to go out, I didn’t waste any time in saying that we should, and soon we were on our way out for the whole day. I didn’t mind being outdoors, but I didn’t like being the center of attention. Luckily, she didn’t seem to enjoy it all that much either because she kept to herself as she walked us down the streets, ignoring people trying to get her attention to ask about me. I didn’t mind this one bit as I kept holding on to her, sometimes absently nuzzling into the crook of her neck as I kept my eyes on our surroundings. I wanted to be prepared in case anything happened while we were out. If I had to make a call, I wanted to know where we were so I could get the proper help if it was something out of my control. We went into a coffee shop that was about a block away from home, and the muffins were absolutely delicious, and I enjoyed having Xayden laugh at me in that endearing way as she helped me wipe my hands and teeth from the chocolate one. I looked at her sheepishly, but she just smiled happily at me before picking me up carefully and letting us leave with our coffees in our hands. 

We were sitting in companionable silence until I heard a male voice call her name and she forze. Her eyes look terrified and her body language was not natural as she turned and we had this human dipshit jogging up to us, smiling at Xayden as if he had hit the jackpot. They got to talking and I was just listening in, watching with a worried expression all the emotions I could read from my human. She was not comfortable at all, and when he called her a chunky ass; even if it was the past her; my magic began to set my bones ablaze in fury. Then Xayden mentioned about how she had tried to kill herself, and my soul ran cold, nearly breaking as it though it almost lost its mate over stupid assholes like him! I nearly screamed in rage, but managed to hold it in despite the heat of my magic and the ice of my soul causing a hurricane of emotions running through me. I snapped again for the second time that day, protecting my human and threatening this asshole to keep his hands off of something that didn’t belong to him! It was bad enough that I was going to have to rub up against the spot he touched already, I did not need him putting his scent on her anymore!

He at least had the decency to look a bit terrified, but then he just looked smug with himself, as if he were challenging me, and I snarled. He mentioned about how he was back in town, and I almost wanted to tell him he wouldn’t be for long, but I kept to myself. I didn’t want to cause any more problems, though at least both times I have lost my temper today, I managed to get rid of some problems for now. Sighing softly, I looked to Xayden only to have her scoop me up as the man walked away and go to kiss me. I couldn’t pass this opportunity up! I turned my head so instead of kissing my cheek she smashed those perfect lips of hers to my teeth. I was so pleased with myself, and she looked so surprised. I enjoyed that look on her face, it made my magic hum in happiness and when she went to pull away, I was having none of that just yet. I opened my teeth and bit down on her lip, letting her blood fill the space that was meant to be my mouth and feeling euphoria go through my bones as I suckled again for the second time that day. She didn’t push me away this time, either, and I let myself enjoy this moment; my hands on her cheeks as my tongue licked at the wounds my teeth had left and waiting for the blood flow to stop before I finally pulled away. She looked stunned and I chuckled airly, my bones still rattling in pleasure before I cleared my throat and climbed across her arms to sit down on her shoulder again.

“C’mon, babe. Lets keep exploring so we can get teese eyes off of us. Nothing we did was wrong, so t’ey can get over t’emselves, yeah?” She nodded at my words, her cheeks furiously red as she began walking towards the deeper parts of the town and the opposite direction of that asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh..... What did I do!? Heh, don't worry my precious biscuits!!!   
> I don't plan on really making a "ruined moment" in this story, been done quite a lot.
> 
> Don't forget to Kudo, Bookmark and Comment!!!! <3


	7. *Nesting and Bath Time!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy has been acting distant lately. After having him in the house for a few weeks and being used to how he is, this is different than what I'm used to. I need to find out what is going on, my soul is on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Aaaahh, lovely asteriks, yeah?   
> Well, just like in a lot of other stories I have read, those little symbols mean that smut shall ensue!!!  
> I'm a sinner and I'm not ashamed. I told you the taboo tag was for a reason and I had all those other tags up before even putting the new ones in today.
> 
> So if this isn't your cup of tea, you can wait until next weekend for the new chapters as my hand is hurting for doing 12,000+ words today for three chapters.

It’s been a few weeks since I have brought Edgy into my home, and also since he has shown me my soul. I will say, now that I know it exists, it is like I can feel it pulsing through me, helping with my decisions and also making me alert in situations. It felt like instincts were being woken up within me and I was actually enjoying it as it made thinking for things rather easy and also had my creative mind going into overdrive. Edgy now had so many clothes, and I had even gotten in touch with the agency in charge of Bitty clothes, telling them who I was and my brand and they were actually ecstatic to get some of my clothes on their line. They were just excited to get a high end brand on their line as the others who they had designing for them were good, just not top quality. Some of the clothes given to Edgy were actually first makes of clothes that were going to be mass produced for the Bitty line. Edgy seemed happy for me, and he also seemed to enjoy the clothes, but as of yesterday, he has been rather distant. 

He’s been more irritable, as well, and I don’t know what is going on with him, but I’ve been yelled at more times than I care to think about. I have grown to just leave him be as he has been taking blankets and my dirty shirts and putting them in the closet. I’m not even allowed to go in there anymore as any time I do, I get yelled at and snarled and he’ll even bite me harder than he normally has to get me out. I don’t know what he’s doing, but he is being very territorial of the space and it has me rather worried. When he’s not attending to whatever he is doing in my closet, he is dragging more things into the bedroom and then they disappear where I cannot find them. Bags of food have gone missing, luckily non-perishables, and the new bottle of mustard I had bought the other day has disappeared as well. Thinking I needed to talk to Edgy, I sat down on the couch and lightly called for him.

He came out of the bedroom, glaring at me and grumbling as he watched me with guarded eyes. I gave him a small smile to hopefully put him at ease, and patted the spot next to me to which he teleported to but tried to keep a distance. I was having none of that and scooped him up into my arms, only to have him scramble about and fight for a few minutes until I kissed the top of his skull and he stopped moving. A small purr left his body, and I couldn’t help the endearing smile on my face as I nuzzled against him, having him nuzzle back. My body was feeling very affectionate to him, lately, my soul sending out pulses that I could now feel, and them being responded to by pulses that I could only assume were his soul.

“Edgy, baby, what has been making you avoid me so much lately? I can’t even get into my closet or do laundry as of late. It has me rather worried.” I whispered and felt him stiffen up in my arms. I wouldn’t have any of that, though, and continued to nuzzle him and put soft kisses to his skull, cheeks and sometimes even letting my lips skim across his teeth as I knew he enjoyed that. I could feel his bones buzzing and start to get warm, almost unbearably so, and my eyes filled with worry as they locked with his eye sockets. He seemed to be able to read them, too, as he looked away with a guilty expression before sighing.

“I…. My nestin’ season is coming soon, ‘sall.” Edgy muttered and brought a hand up to caress my cheek. I thought for a moment before a blush appeared on my face and I looked down at him, wanting to make sure I was correct or at least close, yet if I sounded ignorant I don’t think he would really blame me.

“Nesting? As in like a heat or something?” I asked slowly and this brought tears to my poor baby’s face as he nodded as if in shame. I felt my soul breaking before it called out to him, grateful that his soul answered in return and I smiled softly to him, nuzzling and kissing his cheek.

“Ye… Ya can kick me out if ya want, I wouldn’t blame ya or nofin…. I g.. Get t’e urge for nestin’ twice a year while a heat can hit me four times a year. Nestin’ is longer t’an a heat, u-usually two weeks while a heat can last a few days.” My bitty informed me and I nodded as I listened, but then shook my head at his first words.

“I’m not going to kick you out, Edgy. You can’t control what your body goes through and I don’t expect you to. Yet, there is no reason to have to hide these things from me, baby. I already told you I am not going to judge you for who or how you are, okay?” I whispered gently and he just nodded as he clung to me. It had been a rather lazy day for me, but I was feeling rather grimy and by looking at Edgy, he needed a bath too. So I figured, before this nesting hit him, maybe we should get cleaned up that way he didn’t add grime on top of grime. Standing up, I hummed a small tune before looking down at him. “How about we take a bath, hm? I think we both deserve lazing around in some bubbly water together.” This wouldn’t be the first time we had taken a bath together, but this was the first time something in my soul was making me feel warm at the idea. Edgy looked up at me with big eye lights and I smiled before kissing his nose and walking to the bathroom.

Once in there, closing the door behind me and setting Edgy on the large counter, I went to the large garden tub and worked on filling it up with water, making sure it was more on the hot side rather than the warm to work out some tension in my muscles and also hoping it would help Edgy relax. I looked to him as the water started filling up the tub, adding some of my body wash into the mix to create bubbles and then stepping away from the tub to start stripping. I felt his eye lights on me the entire time, and my soul felt like it took over my body as I made a bit of a show for him. Slowly taking off my baggy shirt, raising it over my head, my pale and flat stomach; stretch marks prominent; illuminating in the dim light of the bathroom. I then made a show of unbuttoning and unzipping my pants, bending down to slide them down each leg before kicking them off of my bare feet. I now stood in my black bra and black lace underwear and I turned to look over to him, seeing his skull completely glowing red and his eye lights were gone from his left eye but the right was a huge heart. His tongue lulled out of his jaw, and I giggled softly before getting his attention with a soft click of my tongue and a wave of my hand. He shook his head, the blush still there and looked at me.

“Well, are you going to be able to join me soon or am I taking this bath by myself?” I asked and he started to scramble to make quick work of his clothes while keeping his eyes on me the entire time as I took off my bra to free my aching breasts from the horrendous underwire and then slid off my underwear, now completely bare before him which made him moan out loudly. My head snapped up at the sound, and my own face turned crimson as I saw he was completely naked but there was a glowing red erection at the middle of his pelvis bone, and he wasn’t trying to hide it in any way as his eyes roamed my body freely.

“Stars, sweetheart, ye’re fucken gorgeous…. An.. and you fucken shave!!!” His voice picked up a desperate tone as I saw his heart eye light land to my own pelvis and would blush more if I could at his words. My cheeks were already in enough pain from how hot they were, and I just cleared my throat as my soul soared at hearing his praising tone. I went up to him and picked him up, hearing him moan again as my skin brushed up against his bones, realizing they must be pretty sensitive so I made sure to be careful with him as I held him to my chest and walked to the tub. I turned off the taps, stepping in and groaning in pleasure as my body sank into the hot water, feeling the tension leave my body. Edgy moved about in my arms until he was laying between my breasts on his stomach, his ribs and his erection poking into me as he looked up at me with a lazy expression. I looked back and reached up a hand to stroke his spine gently, which had him start thrusting his hips into my flesh as he fought making any sounds. Smiling gently, I sat up to get his washcloth before dipping it into the water and then brought it back up and started to wash him, letting the rough material graze lazily over his bones as I gently scrubbed any grime off of him.

Edgy was a moaning mess against me, the moans getting louder when I flipped him over and started washing the inside of his ribs and spine. His back arched off of me, and I felt a heat go between my legs at seeing him like this. I bit my lip as I tried to stay focused on getting my bitty clean, rubbing my thighs together to relieve some of the heat I felt.

“A.. Ah, f-fuck…” Edgy panted out, only for his body to become rigid and a long groan to escape his lips as my finger dipped into his pelvis bone, just under the glowing erection. “Ma...ma….ma-maaaaaaaaa!” I stopped washing him for a moment to look into his eyes, and he looked away in shame. I have never been called something like that during an intimate experience so it was rather new, yet as it rolled over into my brain, I found that it brought my desire up even further and I leaned over to kiss his teeth deeply.

“Again, baby. Call me that again.” I whispered against the side of his skull and he growled in desire, turning his head and grasping my face as he thrusted his glass tongue into my mouth. I began rubbing his pelvis with the washcloth again, swiping over each hip before going down his legs and washing his bony feet. He was a panting, moaning mess as he thrusted up into the air.

“M-more, momma! Please!! Gimme more!” Edgy’s voice was so desperate and I just couldn’t keep him waiting after I made sure his bones were all cleaned. Taking the washcloth, I wrapped it around the magic that had formed his erection and began to move it slowly, as if washing this as well and he screamed into my mouth, bringing my face closer to his as he thrust his tongue so deep into my mouth that I felt him graze at my throat. His magic was seeming to make things grow bigger than what was actually necessary for him, and it made me wonder what else he could make grow slightly bigger for a moment before I shook the thought out of my head. I moaned as well at not only his words turned me on more, but having his tingling magic in my mouth was making my head spin. I began remove the washcloth, only to have Edgy whine at me but then I replaced it with my fingers, pumping the three to four inch phallus quicker than before.

“A-gah, hah!! S-so good, momma. Don’t… don’t stop, p-please!” Edgy’s voice was becoming more desperate by the minute and I felt shivers run down my spine as my body became more heated, the hot water of the tub not helping in any way. I went faster, pumping his erection until he was opening his jaw in a silent scream, his back arched completely off of my body and red, glowing fluid leaving his erection and landing on my hand. I helped him ride out the orgasm before he slumped into me, a lazy smile on his face as his eye sockets closed peacefully for a moment. The water rippling made him crack his eyes open and when he saw me licking his cum off my hands, he let out a primal growl. I looked down and locked eyes with him as I continued to lick his cum, which tasted like fireball whiskey, from my hand only to have him stand up and yank my hand away and crash his teeth to my lips in a furious display of dominance. When he pulled away, I could tell by the look in his eye lights that it was going to be a long night.

**Edgy’s POV**

My nesting period was coming soon, I could feel it as my soul was calling out to my human more and more. Now, though, it was starting to respond, acknowledging me and I think that was why this nesting period was hitting me harder than the rest. Xayden has gotten pretty powerful with her soul these past few weeks, and though she doesn’t seem to be showing any sort of outward magic, I have been able to feel magic coarse through her body from time to time; making me think she was possibly descended from mages. That thought scared me a little bit, but I knew deep down she would never hurt me or let others hurt me; and I would do the same for her in a flash of light. 

My nest, I was rather proud of as it had a few of her spare blankets and then all the blankets she bought me and even some of her shirts so I could have her scent. It was in a secluded area; her closet; and I made sure to even have food and water there in case I could get her to join me; though I highly doubted it as this was my first nesting. Yet, she has been more affectionate to me as of late, her soul answering to the desires of my own and something told me she was questioning that, but I didn’t want to explain everything to her just yet. I was not going to tell her that she was my soulmate and we needed to bond, I wanted her to love me as much as I already loved her and I was willing to wait for it if I needed to. I was nearly lost in my thoughts, but I heard her soul and her voice calling out for me, so I grumbled and made my way into the living room, seeming pissed off though I don’t really think I was. My eye lights landed on her and she patted the spot next to her, which I made sure I went to but also keeping my distance.

Apparently she was having none of that and she scooped me up, making me fight against her as being this close to her caused my magic to heat up, my eye sockets nearly closing as my eye lights rolled up at the pulse of desire and pleasure that went through my bones. I kept trying to fight but as my squirming only made her skin brush up against me more, which was not helping my situation, I eventually stopped right when I felt her lips kissing me and the sound of her voice asking the question I wish she wouldn’t made me tense up. Her soul was pulsing out to me and mine couldn’t help but respond, wanting to fight out of my ribs and summon hers so they could bond, but I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt her plush lips skim across my teeth in the way that I have loved in the recent past, causing me to shiver and decide honesty has worked better in my favor than lying and fighting with her.

I told her about my nesting, and when she didn’t seem angry, I nearly wanted to cry in relief and just cling to her, never letting her go as I felt her soul reassure mine in the most purest ways. I couldn’t even fight her when she suggested we take a bath together, couldn’t even tell her no or how it wasn’t a good idea as she seemed so at peace with having me near; and she was doing the same for me. She carried me to the bathroom, me clinging to her as a purr so soft left my bones, desire flaring up in my magic and making it almost difficult for me to breathe. She set me down on the counter after closing the door and did the usual routine for our bubble baths. Usually she would ask me to look away as she got naked and stepped into the tub, yet this time as my eyes were glued to her body, she stripped slowly for me. I could feel the magic forming an erection inside my shorts, my skull covering in a light sheen of sweat as my magic made me even hotter. Groans and pants left my now open jaw as my tongue had fallen out, drool landing on the sink counter as I enjoyed the show she gave me. When she asked if I was going to be joining her, I quickly made work of my t-shirt, black shorts and boxers, not daring to take my eyes off of her as she finished.

Holy fucken stars!!! I have never been able to see her completely bare, as even when we bathed together she made sure we kept it innocent and thus I wasn’t allowed to see her like this and we both kept each other busy with being lazy or talking when actually in the water that I hardly paid any attention to what was below her belt! She fucking shaves! As I looked to the apex between her thighs, I was met with smooth skin with only a groomed patch of hair that was trimmed down and kept up with. My eye lights nearly rolled into the back of my skull at the idea of my cock sliding down there and showing her how much of a great time I could give. That wasn’t the time for this, though; at least I don’t think it was. When she picked me up, I moaned as my bones were sensitive and looked up at her with desperate orbs. She walked over to the tub and submerged us pleasantly, my hips thrusting up against her from my usual spot at the sound of her pleased moan from the water.

 _Stop lazing about and fucken breed her, ya lazy shit!_ My inner voice was going off inside my skull and my soul was putting the desire to impregnate my mate. I was trying to shake it off, but with my nesting season so close and having Xayden pressed up against me like this, I couldn’t help the thoughts. Then she had to start stroking my spine, getting a reaction out of me before deciding it was time to wash my body and I was becoming completely undone. I started arching, moaning and drooling all over her cleavage, digging my claws into her slightly until she turned me over. Once she hit the dip of my pelvis, I was lost and only a piece of a thought came out of my lips in a desperate plea. _Breed her, make her a mot’er!! Mate wit’ her! Fuck her, she wants it! Fucken make her a ma-ma-maaaamaaaaaaa!!!!_ I hadn’t realized I had screamed out that last word until she stopped working on me and I became ashamed of myself. I was about to apologize as a silence overcame us, catching my breath to make up some stupid joke as a way to apologize since I don’t say sorry, but she stopped me as she kissed me deeply, her lips molding against my teeth as if they were made to do so. I was caught by surprise, but when she started rubbing me with the washcloth again and asking for me to call her that again, I lost it!

 _I’ll call you anyt’ing ya want, sweetheart, just don’t stop!! Fucken please, let me make ya a momma, baby! Let me slide between yer legs and pump ya so full of my cum, ya will be feeling it for days!! Weeks, even!!_ My soul was dripping with desire and these thoughts would not stop as I arched and pleaded with you, soon getting what I needed as I came, my orgasm wracking through my body so hard I was seeing stars in my vision. It was one of the biggest orgasms I have had, and it seemed to last forever as my back stayed arched at an almost painful angle and my body twitched and tried to relax. As I relaxed and let my senses come back to me, I smelled something through the scent of the bathwater and I let my eyes snap open. It was the scent of her desire and it had magic heating my body up all over again as I moved up her body in a blur and yank the hand that she was feasting my cum off of away from her mouth as I crashed my teeth against her mouth again, growling in pure desire as she yielded to me perfectly, submitting to my dominance without even a second thought; I was so proud of her. When I pulled away and looked to her with flaming eye lights, I could see the desire in her teal orbs and I growled as I engulfed her with red magic as I got her out of the tub and then brought her to the floor before taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom and to the closet. My soul was thinking on one thing and that was to get her to my nest NOW so that way she would not be able to leave! When we go in to the walk in closet, which was rather large and I used my magic to again move her to be pinned to the center of the comfortable and warm nest, the blankets silks, cottons and smoothed out wool that brushed up against her dripping wet skin; I walked over to her, spreading her legs and looking up at her from standing between them. Due to being about a foot tall, I was able to have my pelvis, and thus my growing magical erection, aligned with her glistening slit that had me drooling at the sight of it.

“Just to make myself clear, dollface…. I’m not planning on letting ya go anywhere any time soon. So I hope ye’re all caught up on yer workload, because ye’re booked for t’e next two weeks.” I looked to her and her eyes widened as she knew what I was getting at, her soul pulsing out to mine only for mine to respond with gentle coaxing that put her at ease. “Aw, don’t worry babe. I plan for the both of us to have a great time in this little nest I’ve made for us. Ya have no reason ta be afraid or worried. I will take care of yer every need. I love ya, after all.” My voice took on a darker tone, almost going down to my normal size’s voice, and I saw her shiver as her eyes rolled back slightly. Oh yeah, we were going to have a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am no beginner when it comes to smut, buuut I am a beginner to Undertale smut! But I also got to thinking.... if he can use his magic to form these organs, than obviously he should be able to make them grow! Ohohoho, wait until next chapter this coming weekend. I think my fellow sinners will enjoy it a LOT!!!


	8. *A Good Mate*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesting seasons may be something I need to get educated on. Even a hands-on approach isn't helping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, not the weekend! Lol
> 
> I couldn't help myself in wanting to thank everyone for the Kudos, comments and bookmarks (as well as the hits this story has gotten in 3-4 days [over 300!!!] Omg!!!)
> 
> So, I thought as a "thank you" I would write over 4k words of smut and mating love on my PHONE!!!
> 
> I advise not to do that btw, phone autocorrects are an ass to deal with.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt a tingling, slimy and warm tongue swirl around my clit. The small bundle of nerves came to life at Edgy paying so close attention to it. After he had told me to be at ease and that he loved me, he gave me no time to reply as he was quick to go to work on my heated sex. I was actually kind of grateful he did as I didn't know how to reply to his declaration. I could tell it wasn’t the platonic love I've read about from some bitty owners. No, this seemed stronger, and as our souls pulsed together as if communicating, Edgy purred and sped up his actions.

“Mmmmm, babe ya taste so damn good!” Edgy's voice had taken on a growling tone and he started attacking my slit like a starving man getting a hearty meal. I couldn't form a coherent thought to reply, so all he got out of me was gasps and soft moans as my body twisted. It had been so long since someone, aside from myself, had touched me in any intimate way and my body was enjoying just absorbing itself with the unknown. I had no idea what he would do next, no thoughts on what his movements could possibly be for; so when I felt his thin claws separate my folds, my body jumped as my sex was completely exposed to the cool air of the closet. As his tongue travelled lower and dipped into my opening, my back arched off of the blankets and a long, desperate moan left my swollen lips. He snarled in approval of my sounds and how the taste was stronger once he shoved his entire, thick magical appendage into my tight orifice and started pumping in and out to a lewd rhythm. Desperate pleas and strangled gasps left me as I felt the makeshift muscle grow and the tip curled up and started applying pressure to the spot deep within my body that had me seeing stars. 

“EDGY!!! Oh, right there baby!! P… please!! I  
..hah, I _n-need_... Nnnnnn... _FUCK_!!!!!” My back arched painfully but I was to gone in the fast orgasm that hit me to care. My fluids rushed out as my walls contracted around his tongue and he moaned as he drank them all down before pulling away from my sex. He was panting, holding on to my thighs as his eye lights were large, fuzzy hearts that bore into my very soul. I bit my bottom lip, watching him as he licked my juices off of his teeth and use bone, finding how slow he did it to enjoy the last bit of my taste extremely sexy. Edgy smirked softly to me once he finished and leaned to my right inner thigh before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh as three of his fingers thrusted into my still convulsing well. He used his teeth lodged deeply into my skin to help him suck at the blood coming from the wound he created and I screamed from the mixture of pain and overstimulated pleasure. I will admit that I'm a bit of a freak; growling, biting (especially if it was to show claim), animalistic urges and being submissive to someone losing complete control has always done wonders on getting me off. My little bitty seemed to understand this as he was sucking at the wound so hard, I knew it would bruise more than just the teeth marks would allow. 

When he pulled away from the bite mark, he also took his fingers out of me and I whimpered at the loss. Edgy chuckled and climbed up my body, stopping once we were face to face and caressed my flushed cheek tenderly. His teeth were stained in my blood, that gold tooth not shining as bright due to the claret fluid decorating it. We locked eyes for a moment, and while keeping eye contact, I leaned up slightly and started cleaning his teeth with my tongue. My blood didn't bother me, and as I felt him shiver in pure pleasure against me, I lifted my arms up as they had been released and held him in my hands as I sped up my actions. Soon, his teeth were cleaned from my vital fluid, and he smashed them against my lips and forced them open with his tongue, growling and humping between my breasts as he tasted my natural flavor mixed with the taste of my blood.

Words seemed to have gone from him as he didn't say anything when he pulled away. He did use his magic for me to let go of him and made my hands press my breasts together as his erection thrusted faster between them. My cheeks became inflamed as I realized he was insinuating that he wanted a boob-job, but I didn't say anything as I watched him work so hard. He was looking down and whimpering through his harsh gasps for breath and moans of approval when my hands adjusted themselves. I followed his gaze and saw his hips working desperately, the tip of his glowing member peeking out from the flesh it was encased in and my desire flushed through my body, bringing my sex back to life. He let out a desperate hissing noise, his nose going up in the air a bit as if he were sniffing for something. He seemed to find it and was pleased as he started playing and pulling at my nipples, causing me to arch into his hands and let out soft mewls. Precum drenched the skin between my breasts and Edgy's movements had taken a desperate nature, his tongue hanging out of his open teeth, scalding drool hitting all over the top of my delicate flesh. My body shook in pure delight and my eyes widened as he let out a howl; or that was all I could really call it; as he tossed his head back and his nearly burning magical cum gushed out and covered my cleavage and breasts. I also felt a bulge at the base of his cock that I didn't feel before and my eyes looked to him curiously. 

Edgy flashed me a tired but dangerous smirk as he had me let go of my breasts to reveal his cum covered erection that had not died down. Strings of thick cum connected my breasts to his phallus, but what really had my attention was the huge, knotted bulge that I had been feeling. Words still seemed to be difficult for him, my soul feeling a pulse from him that told me his nesting period had come. 

“Knoooootttttt.” Edgy growled out, trying to answer my questioning look as he nuzzled my neck, purring before biting down hard, and repeating what he did to my inner thigh before pulling away and cleaning his teeth off himself this time. “Br-breeeeeeeeeddddiiiiiinnnnn’. Ma...mak…. Ma-mammmmaaaaa!” He snarled as if frustrated with something and moved down my body, flicking his tongue over my clit before ramming his four inch; and GROWING; member inside of me harshly. A surprised gasp left my lips as my back arched from the shock and I heard Edgy let out a whine as if apologizing. His tongue swiped along my inner thigh before he dug his claws into the flesh surrounding him and used it as leverage. His magic must have been working for my favor, though, as his cock grew a bit while inside of me, seeming a bit longer before he started moving with abandon. His knot kept hitting against my entrance and I could tell he was desperate to get it inside.

“W-waiiiiiiiiiiiit, Edgyyyyy!!!!” I was trying to get him to slow down, but his words and actions had awoken a primal urge within my very soul and once he was inside and moving, all thought to get him to slow down and calm him down flew out and disappeared. My body was on fire and needed what he had to give, and all of it! Edgy grunted but didn't stop to my words and honestly I had never been more grateful for being ignored than I did in those moments. His hips were going as fast as they could go and I was meeting him thrust for thrust but being mindful as well; though I honestly didn't know how I was as my mind was gone. Lewd noises came from me as well, pleas for more and for Edgy to breed me, which seemed to put him in a frenzy. When I felt him dip down and wrap his tongue around my clit while at the same time slamming his knot into me successfully, I lost it. My orgasm came crashing into me with a force stronger than the first and my walls became extremely tight, causing Edgy to whine before I felt the exceeding warmth of his cum flood inside of me. I sighed in relief, thinking it was done but when I looked down, Edgy had not moved from inside of me and his body was sprawled out over my pelvis as if he planned on being there a while. That's when I finally remembered his other statement before we started and my eyes went wide as I caught my breath, laying my head down on the comfortable and warm blankets around me.

After about twenty minutes, I felt Edgy move and he dug through the blankets and came back trying to hold on to a bottle of water and dragging a bag of chips. I rolled over and helped him, bringing his body to mine as I opened the water and guzzled it. I made sure to keep him away from my breasts as I had not cleaned them off yet. Once I was done with the water, I moved to start getting cleaned up but I heard a desperate screech before a growl and looked over to Edgy, who looked both terrified and pissed off.

“Leeeeeaaaaavvvveeee iiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt.” His head moved to the side as if forming words hurt right now, and deciding I didn't want him in distress, I stopped what I was intending to do only to get pinned down in red magic again. I knew what this meant and my body was already preparing itself for another go with my precious bitty. I thought that there would have been this little voice inside of my head telling me how all of this was wrong and I shouldn't be doing it. Yet, as I looked to the precious monster working so hard to accommodate for his size yet still give me pleasure rather than just himself, I understood why there wasn't and my soul seemed like it was fighting to get out of me.

That was how the two weeks pretty much went, and I will say I was happy I was caught up on my work or else I would have hell to pay. Edgy made sure that I was covered in his cum and while I didn't mind feeling the magic on my skin, once it started to dry the tingling sensation turned into an itching. Any time I tried to get rid of some of it; like during my trips to the bathroom that he had to attend with; he would snarl and screech and look so distressed that I just didn't have the heart to get rid of the irritation. Near the last few days, he started talking more and I decided to try and convince him let me wash off a little.

“No! Mate scent ‘s safe. Can't yet.” Edgy said, his voice a mixture of worry and anger, causing me to sigh. When he sensed my own distress, he purred and cooed at me, nuzzling against one of the many marks on my neck before licking at my pulse and getting me worked up again. I could tell that this was the last round, and while a small bit of me wished we could keep going as he had driven out the primal urges in me, most of me was relieved.

When we had both reached our climaxes, his knot deflated quicker this time and he crawled up my body and curled up between my breasts and fell asleep. I decided I should let sleep take over for me as well and closed my eyes to a dreamless, easy sleep.

 

**Edgy's POV**  
The sounds she was making, stars they spurred me on. I could feel my nesting period crawling up my soul in a rush, but I tried to keep it at bay long enough to at least satisfy her and only her just once! She tasted so good on my magical tongue and I did not want to have this moment ruined because of my desire to nest and breed with Xayden getting the best of me. I watched in awe as she writhed and arched against the blankets under her, her skin drying from the water only for it to be replaced by sweat, making her scent increase. My desire was getting the best of me, and when she came apart, moaning my name and her muscles tightening around my tongue, I couldn't help the pulse of desire, the pure _need_ to feel her come apart like this but around my cock. I wanted to pound into her, giving her all I had to give plus more, but I knew I needed to try and slow down. 

To distract myself, and to try and appease my nesting urges for a moment, I bit my lovely human. It wasn't in a place where others could see that she was mine, but as I sucked at the wound and her blood filled my mouth, I managed to calm myself for the moment. Crawling up her body and locking eyes with her had proven to be my downfall, though and my nesting urges took over completely. Seeing her expression, so submissive to me and watching her as she cleaned me with her tongue finally pushed me over the edge and I couldn't help myself. 

I summoned my magic to have her hold on to her breasts so I had something to thrust into while I kissed her. It was an odd angle and due to her breasts being a bit big, I struggled for a moment. Once I got used to everything, though, I went on complete autopilot and had only one purpose in mind: To cover my mate in my scent as much as possible, even if that meant shooting my cum over every inch of skin on her precious body. I was too far gone to warn her, to give her any sign aside from my desperate need to put a claim to her, biting her skin again and getting lost in what she had to give. Xayden, my human, was perfect and took it all with a wonderful blush covering her cheeks that I could tell was not just because of the heat rising between us. Then, my nose cavity caught a scent through my magic and I could smell her again. My actions were causing her to become aroused again! A string within my soul snapped and I went crazy in my lust to mark her as well as my love to claim her as mine. _Mine! Mine! Fucken **MINE!!** My mate!_ My eyes rolled back as my orgasm hit and I was proud of myself as her scent mixed with mine so well, and also elated with her as she took it all in lustful bliss. It made my soul soar when I noticed the small things she did; like moving her breasts to make the area tighter or not trying to clean off the drool that dripped down her sensitive flesh. My knot became prominent in my elation and Xayden’s teal orbs grew confused. I was exhausted for the moment and words were failing me, so I gave her what I could. 

When nesting season hits, which is different than a heat for monsters, we go back to basic instincts. Words, understanding and hygiene just float out into the void and we are almost no better than animals. We can get a piece of ourselves every now and then to try and communicate, but whether it be by vocalizing or body language, it is still rather difficult. Yet, I had managed to help with her confusion and once I did, I felt the hesitant pulse in her soul and the worry hidden beneath the desire. My soul was having none of that and my body came back to life with more vigor than when we started and I travelled down her torso after marking her neck.

When I got to her entrance, any sense of taking it easy was gone from me and I thrusted my member into my human with force. I knew in this form I did not have the girth as in my actual size, but I was wide enough to make someone who has been too busy with work and life to gasp out in surprise. Her walls could even tighten around me and I shivered as a whine of apology went past my teeth. My nesting urges concentrated my magic to the organ that I was now pumping inside of my human and made it grow, causing her to moan and put a sense of ease in my mind. 

I heard her voice try and stop me, and had I been in a normal state I would have waited to see if she really did want me to stop; but I wasn't and I didn't stop. Xayden didn't seem to mind, though, as more moans left her bruised lips and her walls clung to me as I kept moving. My claws were beginning to feel slick and when I managed to tear my eye lights away from watching the display of my lovely mate take me inside of her, I noticed a bit of her blood was at the tops of them. I licked along them slowly before hearing her gasp and looked up to watch her. She had her back arched and was begging me in a desperate voice and I knew I wouldn't be able to deny her anything. 

Then she was begging me to breed her, something that I was hoping to hear sometime during this session and my instincts took over completely. I rammed my hips hard, getting my knot inside of her successfully; wishing it were its true size rather than what I had now; and I leaned forward to wrap my tongue around her clit as a distraction. This, to my utter most joy, happened to be my mate's downfall and her orgasm hit her so hard, I was seeing stars from how tight she wrapped around me. It was tighter than her first orgasm and I could barely move the four shallow thrusts it took for me to gain my own climax. My bones shuddered and my eye lights went out for a moment as my hot, magical seed ejected out of my twitching penis like a geyser; and she took it all, every last bit I had to give with a satisfied moan. I groaned and lay against her pelvis, my member locked inside of her as my instincts waited to continue with the knot deflated.

Once it was, I pulled out of her and immediately attended to her needs like a good alpha mate should. The water bottle was a bit difficult to carry as it was basically as big as I was now, but I managed and got it within her reach, grateful she she not only took the bottle but also gathered me into her embrace. I nuzzled against her neck as she took desperate drinks from the water and purred in content for now as my smell mixed with her scent rather nicely. It put me in a state of peace but also stirred my urges even more drastically. Yet, as she moved to get up, I was confused as I hoped she didn't think we were done. Then, I saw what she wanted to do and an animalistic screech left my body, desperation and dread filling my soul and it angered me. Xayden, my lovely human, was trying to rid herself of my seed, my scent! Luckily my noise made her stop and I tried with all of my might to form words, relieved when something came out of me.

When I told her to leave it, she did look shocked and like she wanted to question me, but she didn't and I inwardly praised her as she stopped her ministrations to get cleaned off. My magic flared and trapped her and I went back to praising her body for all that I was worth, wanting her covered and filled with my scent so no one could try and take her away from me. I needed to put a claim on her, I needed her to know she was mine and mine alone!

As the two weeks came to an end, I started gaining my faculties back. I still would not allow her to get cleaned off, no matter how many times she begged. I just kept telling her that being covered in her mate's scent was a good thing, a safe thing and she seemed alright with that answer. I may not have been able to speak to her how I wished, but at least it was better than the clawing, biting, snarling and screeching I was giving to her before. I wanted to praise her, make her feel appreciated as she was covered in my claim marks, but my soul was still too fuzzy for something like that. 

I was also living with the fact that this nesting was all in vain, yet it didn't bring my soul down at all. The purpose of a nesting is to breed, make an offspring, and as it is longer than a normal heat cycle, it usually has a better success rate. Yet, my human and I were not bonded yet, so my cum would not impregnate her during this nesting season. My soul was hoping that once my summer nesting period hit that maybe we could be bonded, but there would be a lot that needs to be discussed before that happened. I was having all these thoughts that it was a wonder that I could manage to concentrate to not only bring her to climax, but myself as well. My knot did not last long and finally the fire within my soul had died down to nothing and I looked up at my exhausted human mate. 

She looked lovely, it seemed as if she were glowing and I knew it wasn't because of the cum that decorated her pale flesh. I could also feel the calming pulses of her soul calling out to me, and I responded to them in kind; happy she still felt the urge to call for me after all of this. A genuine smile came to my fangs and I crawled up her body, wanting to show her how happy I was with her but I was becoming too worn out. As I reached the warmth of her chest, between her breasts where her soul resided, I stopped as my soul thrummed with need to be close to hers. I curled up, holding onto her with my claws digging into her chest slightly but being mindful not to cause pain and I passed out before I could mutter a word. All throughout my soul and my body, I let my magic wash over her to give her a sense of peace, letting her feel my love for her in hopes that it would lure her to sleep; and as I felt her breathing even out and slow down, I knew we were both in a state of blissful, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I love my Edgy so much that I'll give him some even when he's small!!


	9. We All Need Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy repeated words I remembered from before our nesting season.
> 
> Also, feel free to express your sexuality. Why hide even in your own home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm only getting one chapter out today; and I'm sorry I just have been wanting to laze about today!!! Here is a bit over 6k words of fluff and understanding!

I woke up what felt like days later, but it was probably only the next day; having slept through the rest of yesterday and the night soundly. Edgy was still laying on my chest, his eyes closed and his breathing deep. I smiled fondly as I looked down at him, reaching up and holding him close as I sat up. I groaned and tried to stretch my back without lifting my arms over my head; which was a bit difficult as it really needed a long stretch, but I managed to do it and get my spine to pop back into place. The sounds caused the bitty curled up in my hands to shiver and his eye sockets to open slowly. Yawning, he closed them again before snapping them open quickly and looking up at me. His sockets were wide and his body was a bit rigid, as if he was waiting for me to say something, or hurt him; but he did look terrified and my soul called out to him quickly. 

“Good morning, baby.” I kissed the top of his skull, moving to stand while holding on to him, groaning as my hardly used limbs almost gave out on me. He looked stunned, his eye lights going into hearts as realization for whatever he was thinking was not going to happen, his soul calming. He nuzzled against me, his nose nudging against my sternum and my soul thrummed within me at his actions. I felt a tug, and it was out, making the closet glow a lovely mix of blues and greens. My eyes widened and it moved close to him, nuzzling against him and I was not meaning for it to do so. Edgy looked at me with wide eyes as well before looking over to my soul and reaching out, letting his skeletal hand rest against the pulsing form of my very being. I shivered at the pleasant feeling that went through my body at his touch, gasping softly and holding on to the wall next to me. His smile grew and he nuzzled up against it in return, purring happily as his cheeks flushed red. My legs were turning into jelly and could hardly hold up my weight the more he touched my soul, and my teal orbs rolled into the back of my skull as a small moan left my lips.

“E… Edgy, I need a bath, or a shower. I-I can’t go again.” I muttered against him, though my body begged to differ as his actions woke up my desire for him all over again. His heart eye lights fell on to me, but he did not let go of my soul, holding it between his arms and hugging it to his chest desperately, yet being so gentle with it I almost wanted to cry.

“I… I’m not lettin’ it go right now. Ya… ya trust me or it wouldn’ have come out ta me.” Edgy whispered desperately, almost like he couldn’t believe that I trusted him; or almost like he couldn’t believe he had something for himself for once. My soul pulsed and actually made a noise in his arms, it sounded like desperation and he whimpered as if it mirrored his own soul. I sighed and bit my lip gently. He wasn’t wrong there, I did trust him with every part of my soul. A piece of me was a bit worried, though, and I was happy that he was just holding it. I managed to get ahold of the control to my limbs and began walking from the closet to the bathroom. At least he was not talking about how I couldn’t take a shower to get myself clean. I set him on the counter, and he sat cross-legged, cradling my soul still and I almost wanted to giggle at the sight. I decided we could take a shower this time and then relax in a bath later on tonight to help our tension from being in the same room and doing the same activities for the past few weeks. When I went to go turn the shower on, I felt his magic cover my body and I sighed. I was almost about to whimper in defeat and depression, but I heard the shower turn on and it caused me to look back at him. Edgy was still sitting and he used his magic to bring me to the counter, his eye sockets lazily half lidded but an endearing smile on his face. I let myself be moved easily and was soon standing next to him, and he used me being close to crawl up my arm with one arm while he held onto my soul securely. When he got to my shoulder, he kissed my soul before letting it return to me and we both headed into the shower now that I could control my own body.

“Feel better, baby?” I asked softly and he was a furious shade of glowing red, he couldn’t look at me but he nodded softly and crossed his arms over his chest. I smiled and kissed the side of his skull and walked into the shower, closing the curtain and letting the ceiling mount shower head rain down on both of us. I closed my eyes and looked up to the shower head, not realizing Edgy was doing the exact same thing as the warm, yet cooler water felt amazing on my skin; sou it must have felt nice on his bones. A soft sigh left my lips and soon I put my head down and opened my eyes, wiping at my face with my hands before reaching for my shampoo and grabbing the small bottle of body wash and the rag that was in there for Edgy. I handed him the items and he crawled down my body, and we both went into routine in cleaning ourselves. He took less time than I did, but when he was done, he just splashed about in the soapy water gathering; being mindful of the drain even if it was bitty approved. When I was finished, I turned off the shower, and picked up Edgy as I reached out for a towel, taking one off of the shelf and then getting a dry washcloth that we have dubbed for Edgy’s towels. We dried off and I wrapped the towel around myself, while Edgy just hung his up. His eye lights landed on me and he scoffed as he sat on my shoulder. I was wondering what had him make that noise before I got to thinking on something. 

“Edgy, sex isn’t a problem or something that should be hidden between monsters and bitties, is it?” I asked him softly and he bristled before glaring at me, which made me happy he was returning to his old self; even if I did love the fluffy side of him. He rolled his eyes and scoffed again before he crossed his arms over his chest and went to speak.

“No, it ain’t. Why should it be? ‘S perfectly natural, af’rall and t’ere ain’t nofin ta fucken be ashamed of! Ya soul chooses a mate, someone t’at is compatible to ya. Ya and ya mate are meant ta be toget’er in every sense of t’e goddamn word, so ‘course t’at means sex. Ya are meant ta have children toet’er once ya both are ready, as bot’ parents need ta be ready for a child of magic ta be conceived. T’e mates also have ta be bonded by soul, which…. Uh,” he got nervous all of a sudden and his cheeks went red again. “‘S a bond stronger t’an marriage. It even makes it ta where whoever has the shorter lifespan begins ta age differently ta meet the lifespan of the longer lived mate.” Edgy hummed and leaned against me. “So why should we be ashamed of somet’in’ that is natural. Ya shouldn’t be, sweetheart. Ye’re beautiful, yer soul shines brightly and ya shouldn’t let anyone bring ya down about any of it.” I blushed at his words, biting my bottom lip and looking down to my covered body as we walked out of the bathroom. My left hand was holding on to where the corner was tucked in, an odd thought running through my mind before I decided to go through with it. I untucked the towel, letting it fall to my feet and walked through the apartment, a blush on my cheeks as some windows were not even covered, but I went to our bedroom. Edgy nuzzled against me, whispering a praise in my ear before nipping at the lobe, causing me to shiver. We went through our usual routines, getting dressed in lazy attire before I went to my phone. I had some emails on some of the outlines to clothes that needed to be made. They had questions on them, and they were from a couple of days ago, so I called my company. Edgy looked on curiously as I walked throughout the house on the phone, a loose black tank top that I actually got from a package of male undershirts so it hung from my body like it was trying to find a place to desperately find purchase. I was also only wearing a pair of blood red boy shorts, not wanting to wear pants at the moment, feeling like the two weeks of being nude had finally gotten to me as the idea of clothes made my skin itch. 

My company and I finally managed to answer some questions, getting things cleared up so that the lines could start moving, Our contract with the Bitty line was still strong and they were extremely happy with everything that had been going so far. They were requesting some items that they had seen on my social media, but I politely declined as one of those items was Edgy’s new jacket that I had made him and I said how those were personal. They were polite as well and apologized for asking, but I told them it was no problem and how I had hoped they understood, which they did. So most of Edgy’s clothes were still things that I had made him personally, and he wore those more often than the ones I had made for the line. Like right now he was wearing the red Skelfie shirt and a pair of black boxers that had red camera outlines on them; he had insisted on a pair of matching pajamas so I just made the boxers for him. I smiled down at him softly as he looked up at me with calculating eye sockets, his eye lights small like usual. Putting my hands on my hips as I ended the call with work, I hummed and tapped my foot. We were having a staring contest and he crossed his arms over his chest, a brow bone raising as he watched me.

“How about we have some pizza and watch movies for a while and then maybe go out to the cafe later? I can’t even think on wearing clothes to the full extent right now.” I informed him, and though he growled, his eye lights turned into stars and he ran over to me, crawling on me. I gasped when his hand pulled down the tank top I was wearing, exposing my right breast. When I went to go fix it, he snarled, nuzzling against the exposed flesh, having completely stopped in climbing up me when it was exposed. I shivered, looking to him with lidded eyes as he nuzzled his way to my hardened peak, and his tongue formed and wrapped around it. A moan left my lips, my body reacting to him immediately as if it knew it was his; that was the only way I could think on it. No human had ever been able to get me to react like this, no male had ever been able to get me to be ok with something like this. Edgy, though, I found that I was more than alright with his actions; it felt like I craved them, I _needed_ them from him.

“I love ya, sweetheart.” Edgy whispered against my hardened nipple, his eye sockets closed as his body shuddered desperately. I could tell this had nothing to do with his sexual nature, though. His actions were too soft, his suckling and licking on my hardened bud was not desperate in the sense of getting to me to bed, but as if he was trying to find a way to express his feelings. My soul flipped and I held him to me, not being able to pull him away. I remember he had said this before we had started his nesting session, and tears went to my eyes as a smile graced my face.

“Edgy, baby. I love you too.” I whispered, bending down and kissing the top of his skull as he purred before growling, but he didn’t stop his actions. I could tell he was trying to be back to normal, but his soul wasn’t allowing that with me and it was causing a split between him and it made me smile a bit wider. I walked to the kitchen, moving to the stools at the island and sitting down while I let him suckle at me. My nose nuzzled the top of his skull as shivers went through my body, but I tried to keep myself under control and not let the desire get to me. I began humming softly, holding my phone as it rested on the island, and the other hand occupied with my bitty who seemed to be in thought. Soon, he pulled away and let me fix my shirt before he climbed up the rest of the way and rested on my shoulder, his cheeks glowing red. I smiled softly and kissed his teeth, which he responded to before he looked to my phone.

“Ya gonna call for food, babe?” He asked, making me laugh and nod as I brought the phone up and called for a cheese and pepperoni pizza. I also ordered a 2 litre of pop, knowing Edgy might like some as it had been a while. As they were repeating my order to me, I walked to the fridge and got out a bottle of water. I took a swig from it and confirmed the order, and told the I’ll pay with cash when the delivery driver got here and gave them my address. Thinking about it, I looked to the clock and whined, resting my head on the island where Edgy was standing.

“I don’t wanna get clothes on in thirty minutes.” I groaned and I felt Edgy’s magic stiffen the air around us. I looked up at him, and he looked to be fighting with something before he started speaking.

“T’en don’t. If t’e delivery driver is a male, I’ll deal wit’ him like I have t’e rest and tell him ta fuck off. Ya shouldn’t have to hide yer body and shit just because males don’t know how ta control t’eir damn bodies! Ya are mine, and I’ll make t’em very aware of t’at.” My body froze at his words, my eyes wide and I felt my pulse quicken at his words. He smirked and raised a brow bone at me again and I just let it be at that. “Ya are not hidin’ your sexual side anymore, babydoll. I will have ya know t’at now. Sure, when we are out, ya are gonna wear somet’in’ ta hide ya, but home? Nah, not anymore.” His voice was so sure, and I felt myself shiver at how low his voice got again.

“Alright, baby. I won’t hide it while we’re home. Yet, think that wise when it comes to answering the door? Especially after the last delivery man?” I asked him, sitting down on the stool again as I propped my chin in my uppropped hand, elbow on the counter of the island. He scoffed and snarled for a moment, before his eye lights flared and his grin grew.

“Like I said, I’ll let everyone know just whose ya fucken are. No one will have a doubt t’at ye’re mine, babydoll.” Edgy walked over to me, putting his skeletal hands on my arm. “Kind of hard to deny t’at ya are when ya are wearing multiple versions of my mark and even smell like me still.” His flared eye lights locked with my dazed orbs, my mind taking me back to the last two weeks. I don’t know about him, but I was still feeling a desire for more of those attentions and my body was awakening with a burning need for him. I heard him take a deep breath and then a growl reverberate throughout the kitchen as I heard his bones rattle. “Even yer body knows who ya fucken belong ta. It needs me, doesn’t it babydoll?” He asked softly, his teeth nipping at my flesh and I let out an involuntary whimper. He smirked more, the expression predatorial and I nodded for him, not trusting my voice as I felt his magic caressing me.

Edgy chuckled and walked over to where my face was and smashed his teeth to my lips. I made a startled noise, not expecting it, but I kissed back with a burning passion and it caused him to let out a growl that was just as predatorial as his smirk. When I pulled away for air, Edgy almost pulled me back to him, but a knock at the door brought us out of our trance towards one another. Edgy climbed up to my shoulder and I at least managed to make sure that my chest was covered before I answered it after grabbing my wallet from the table near the door. Sure enough, it was the delivery driver who happened to be another male. Yet, the male it was made me freeze and Edgy snarl furiously. Outside of my door was Aidan, holding the pizza bag as he worked it out with the other hand and then looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me.

“Xayden! You live in this high end place!?” His voice made me flinch and Edgy was foaming at the teeth. Aidan didn’t pay much mind to the aggravated bitty, though, as he let his eyes wander over my body. “Damn, good looking and apparently loaded.” He whispered as if he were talking to himself, but both Edgy and I could hear it and it made my blood run cold and my soul shiver and shrink further within me. My instincts were telling me to shut the door in his face and forget about the food, but Edgy’s red magic covered the pizza box and 2 litre bottle and he spoke up as he let it float inside and let the magic take over my wallet and give Aidan the cash we owed.

“Ya have no space ta talk about somet’in’ t’at doesn’t belong ta ya! She wouldn’t want someone like ya who apparently has a damn Masters and is a fucken delivery driver, anyway! Not ta mention what she said LAST time ya spoke ta her. So back the FUCK off of what is MINE!” Edgy was in a rage, and I so desperately wanted to calm him down, but my soul just wanted to hide. It was using his rage as the perfect shield, knowing it would be protected if I left Edgy alone. Yet, it was also alert to stop him before he went and lost control of himself, not wanting him to get in trouble.

Aidan was stunned to silence for a moment and he used that time to really look at me. He saw all the marks on my body, marks from Edgy; even the one on my inner thigh was slightly visible to him and he grimaced as if disgusted. “You’re one of those people that have sex with their bitties! Oh my god, that’s low!” Aidan then laughed. “Can he even procure a penis? Ah, I bet even if he could, it’s small and couldn’t satisfy anyone!” His laughter kept going, and I felt my anxiety be washed away with anger as this time, I growled and glared at the male before me.

“Did you know, magic happens to be a wonderful thing, Aidan.” I said his name with such venom, he stopped laughing and looked to me with wide eyes. “He’s satisfied me more than any male human I have ever been with. He satisfies me more than I bet even YOU could. Want to know why? It’s because he is actually working for BOTH of us when we are having sex, not just himself like you pig-headed flesh buckets with your limp ass, rotten smelling meat sacks you have between your legs! He works to please and put my soul at ease just so he can bring it riled back up again with a twist of his fingers or a nip of his teeth. So, I would very much appreciate it if a worm such as yourself keep your damn mouth shut on what I prefer over what is right or normal, because in my eyes….” I walked up until I was staring up at Aidan, Edgy’s shocked body on my shoulder as my teal orbs looked ready to kill. “He is perfectly normal for me.” I snarled out before walking back to my door. “If I ever see you on my doorstep again, you will have hell to pay.” I called over my shoulder and proceeded to slam the door in his face. I stood with my back to the hollow piece of wood for a moment, my eyes closed as I regulated my breathing. It took me a minute to realize that Edgy was trying to get my attention and when I opened one eye to look over to him, he turned my head and smashed his teeth against my lips again, shoving his magical tongue deep within my mouth, causing me to moan lewdly.

When he pulled away, a string of his magical saliva connected our mouths together for a moment before it broke and he cackled with a shake of his head. “Ya are one god damn beautiful human, ya know that babydoll?” He whispered, causing me to blush and smile at him. I picked up the food that he had sent to the table, dropping of my wallet in its place and then headed to the living room so we could watch movies and be lazy together for the rest of the day. Any ideas to go out later and completely left my mind after that display at the door, and I just wanted to be around the one who was starting to matter most to me.

 

**Edgy’s POV**

Warmth, warmth and the feeling of being loved for the first time was all I felt as I was slowly coming to. It seemed like my nesting season was a blur, a dream that I just couldn’t believe and I almost didn’t want to wake up to the reality of the situation and realize that I did not mark my human; she did not help me in any way. Yet, I couldn’t get rid of this feeling and it was making me curious so I let my eyes open slowly. I felt her skin against me and realized I was between her naked breasts as her hands held me. It put me at ease and I closed my eyes again only for them to snap open and I looked up at her. She was still covered with the dry remnants of my cum, and I started to feel worried on what she would do or even think about what had just happened to her. I managed to control my soul enough to where it didn’t bond with hers, but I did also keep her locked away for two weeks. My soul wanted to shrink in fear but I kept it strong as I was searching her face for any signs of negative emotions. Yet, she just smiled at me, wished me a good morning and gave me a kiss. I was stunned, to say the least and did not trust my voice to say anything to her. 

My soul was shocked to a state of awe when her soul came out, seemingly against her will, and started nuzzling up against me. I blinked my eye sockets a few times, trying to see if this was really happening and soon reached out to touch the pulsing form of her being. The reaction was instant, her body responded perfectly to me, as if her soul was designed for me and me along; which with us being soulmates, I guess it was. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her soul, being ever so delicate of the fragile entity and my body shivered as my own soul wanted to get out. I prided myself in my control though as I kept it at bay and looked up at her when she mentioned needing to take a shower and not have another go. I wanted to smirk and cackle at this, as I could go with her as much as she needed me to; my magic responding to her every need. I didn’t respond to her desire for the purpose of her needing to get things done and just spoke about how I was not giving her soul up just yet because it trusted me; SHE trusted me! That made me feel amazing in itself, not really having anyone trust me before, except maybe Boss but even he wouldn’t admit to something like that.

Xayden managed to get control of herself, even with me holding on to her soul so desperately, and made it to the bathroom. She started getting things ready by putting me down first, but when she turned around and started walking away, I couldn’t handle that yet. I called her back to me, turning the shower on for us as I had a feeling she would want to scrub herself rather than sitting in cum-water, and looked up to her before climbing her body. I ushered her soul back, giving it a soft kiss that she didn’t seem to notice and got up to her shoulder. A purr left me, but I turned it into a growl; I needed to stop being so soft! I was a fearsome monster, I needed to get that persona back before it washed away completely. 

The shower was rather quick, us just washing the sweat, cum and grime from the two weeks away and letting it go down the drain. I got bored after a while, but not wanting to leave her, I just started playing around in the water that swirled towards the drain, not getting close to the actual drain itself as it made me anxious even if the holes were too small for any part of me to get stuck in. When we were both done, she turned off the water and got us towels, wrapping hers around herself as she finished drying off while I hung mine up. I will admit, I couldn’t help the scoff that left my teeth. Humans always felt the need to hide themselves under layers even in their own home, and I never understood it. She was perfect and I felt that if she was home, who gives a damn what she does in it; it’s not like being naked ever hurt anyone that was around others that knew self control! She looked nervous as she asked me about monsters being more sexual and I contemplated for a moment before answering.

I was completely honest with her, not beating around any bushes and not letting her slide away with any insecurities she had about herself. She was perfect and she deserved to be able to relax in her own skin. She deserved to know that she could wear skimpy ass clothes at home if she wanted, or leave the towel in the damn bathroom where it belonged if she so desired. It was her home and the only one there was me and I loved every damn inch of her; inside AND out! My words seemed to have put a new confidence in her, or at least made her have a bold streak as she not only let her towel drop and proceed to walk to the bedroom nude, but her clothes were just a tease to me! She sat there in a male tank top that did nothing for the imagination as it showed nearly everything due to how loose it was, and those tight claret boy short panties. My lust for her was driving me insane, but my love for her made me control myself as that is what she needed right now, control. She needed to get some normalcy back into her life after being locked away for two weeks and I was going to give that to her. I was trying to get back to my old self, but every time I looked at her, my soul melted and made me turn soft. 

She called work, spoke to them about designs and outlines that I guess they were having problems with. She seemed happy that she could speak to the people who helped run her clothing line, and I was happy for her and just left her be as she spoke. I watched as she paced and spoke so passionately, my eye lights sometimes going fuzzy as I remembered just how passionate she could be when she put her mind; or body; into something. It caused a lazy smirk to grace my features and I just couldn’t believe how lucky I was. When she got off the phone with her company, she looked over to me and put her hands on her hips. I was brought back to the world with mentions of pizza and lazing about, and my soul soared at how wonderful my mate was; seeming to know my every need and catered to my wants so easily.

I don’t know what got into me, but I started to climb her body, not realizing just how loose that damn tank top was until I nearly fell as it exposed her flesh. My eye lights went wide, and as she was about to move me and help me up, I growled. As if in a trance, I nuzzled against her, my breath picking up as I moved slowly until my tongue and my teeth could wrap around her peak. My soul took me into overdrive and I just suckled on her, wanting to quench some of that desire within us both and her moans and pants did not help me from wanting to stop. She began walking, and held me close to her as she sat down. I guess she didn’t trust her legs, and I could smell her desire even if she was trying to control it. I pulled away from my actions long enough to say those three words again, and she looked so happy and repeated them back! I couldn’t believe how lucky I was and I went back to work in a frenzy. I don’t know how long I was loving on my human, but when I pulled away, she was dazed and it made me so fucking smug and elated. I brought up the pizza again and she smiled, dialing the number and ordering with ease.

Xayden looked conflicted as she looked to the clock after hanging up, and mentioned something about not wanting to put clothes on in a few minutes. That irked me as well, and I spoke my mind on the topic. My human should not have to do things she doesn’t want, especially in our home where she should feel safe, loved and appreciated. I was probably going off too much, but I did not enjoy her being so self conscious about her body when she had no reason to be. She smiled at me as she had her head propped up and told me that she would be more considerate to herself and her home and was even open up to the idea of being more sexual in how she did those things. I was happy, pleased and I kissed her heatedly to show her this. Before it could get too out of hand, though, the doorbell rang. We guessed it was the food, and we headed to the door smiling to one another. 

Xayden had her wallet and she opened the door only to freeze up. I was worried as my eyes were on her, knowing the last time she did this was because of that damn stupid human male and when I looked up, I saw him getting the pizza out of the bag. I almost laughed, I really did, because if he had a damn Masters degree (yes, I know what those are, having done enough monster schooling to have something equivalent to a PHD in Biochemistry and other sciences) why was he working a damn delivery service!? Yet, my soul only thought about Xayden at the moment and I was fuming! He started speaking again, commenting her for just her looks yet again and I lost it! I told him off, warned him to back off on what was mine and that seemed to stall him for a moment. His eyes moved over her body again, but this time they kept stopping on my marks, her clothes even showing the mark on her inner thigh and I got smug. _Yeah, ya asshole. I’ve been near places, tasted places, t’at ya ain’t ever going ta. Hell, I’ve even shot multiple loads in said place ta where it belongs ta no one but me!_ I thought to myself, and I would have continued and even voiced it out had he not started judging my mate in disgust. I bristled at that, about to attack this asshole for daring to insult my mate, not even caring about what he was saying about me as I was seeing red. Xayden beat me to it, though, and started speaking for the both of us. She insulted him with words that I probably wouldn’t have been able to think of, not cussing him out but yet making him feel inferior to either of us. It was known that was how he felt too as he shrank away from her and even cowered a little bit by the venom in her voice that was making him feel small. She was doing such a wonderful job and I wanted to praise her so bad. She even threatened him as we were walking away and I felt like the stars had lost their shine compared to her! When Xayden closed the door and leaned on it, I tried to get her attention but it seemed she was trying to calm down and collect herself. Her soul had stopped trying to hide and I called out to it, making her open one eye to me. I brought her face to mine, knowing that male was still outside the door due to shock and kissed her dominantly, shoving my tongue into her mouth and making her moan loudly. It was then that I finally heard his footsteps rushing off and I felt my soul swell with happiness with how she responded to me.

When we pulled away, I praised her like I was dying to and she smiled to me. That genuine smile that put the sun to shame and made my go weak looking at her. As she grabbed the pizza, I nuzzled against her and she took us to the living room, sitting down and turning on the television for a lazy day. Looking up at her, I let my eye lights turn into little hearts.

“Wh… What is that look for, Edgy?” Xayden asked me, smiling as she put a piece of pizza in front of me. I smiled and let the eye lights grow.

“I just love ya so much is all, babydoll.” I whispered before going to devour my pizza slice. I let myself begin to purr as she bent over and gave a kiss to my skull.

“I love ya too, Edgy.” She said back, bringing me close to her before putting me in her lap as we ate and watched bad horror movies on Netflix. _I can’t wait ta bond with ya, Xayden….._ My eyes were mostly on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will let you know that 97% of this story was written while I was watching a Ted Bundy documentary on Netflix! XD I am some kind of twisted, I know!


	10. Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SOUL is a wonderful thing. It is like a recorder, showing us why we are what we are. It even opens up our mind to see things we don't even remember experiencing, and I am shocked at the things I am forced to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND SLIGHT MENTIONS OF RAPE!!!!!  
> I don't go into detail with the rape, but this could be a trigger warning, so I am putting this warning here now and have put it in the tags as well. Being a rape victim; yes I will admit it; I do not condone rape and I do not enjoy writing it, but for the sake of the character it DID happen to her OFTEN. Due to my own feelings, I will not go into detail of it, but the mention of it is here! So please, if you do not want to read it, the moment you see the dialog in all caps, you may just want to skim until you get to the next memory.
> 
> This chapter is a bit serious, but I think you guys will love it.

Spring was hitting the town in full swing and the weather was starting to change, but happily not as drastically as some would have thought. I was in a light, black galaxy jacket that went down to my knees, a light teal tank top that went to my middle thighs and black leggings as I walked down the streets with a sleeping Edgy in my hood. The sleeves to my jacket were rolled up as it was a bit warm today and my boots splashed softly in some puddles that were made by today’s earlier rain. My mind was wandering, my feet just following a usual routine that Edgy and I had grown accustomed to with our sometimes daily walks. When I looked up, I saw I had made it to the park at the center of town and I walked to a bench before sitting down to think. It had been a little over a month and a half since Edgy’s nesting period, and I got to thinking on how I have been around him as of lately. Even when he was yelling at me, I didn’t feel as anxious as I did when he first moved in anymore. In fact, even when he seemed angry, my soul was calm and I would just smile at him; inwardly KNOWING that he was not angry with ME at all but yet himself. Instead of wanting to hide and get lost in work to leave him alone during those moments, I would suffer being bitten as I would scoop him up and just love and dote on him as much as I could. He would flail in my hands and bite me, of course, but the second my blood was tasted, he would automatically calm down and cradle whatever part of me he bit to him as he suckled for a moment. It would put my soul in a constant state of joy, my instincts telling me he needed me around even if he told me to fuck off and I was slightly confused. I had never had someone who was so independent need me for anything. I was always the clingy one, the one getting pushed aside when I needed the reassurance or the support. Yet, here I was being the support to a bitty monster who, if he didn’t need the contact of someone, could easily be his own person with his magic and attitude. Looking up at the grey sky with my teal orbs, my mind wandered into more darker things as my lovely bitty slept on without knowing.

Why did he choose me? I know I saved him and such all those months ago, but I wasn’t anything special. I had freckles that adorned my pale skin, I couldn’t go out in the sun for too long without turning into a damn lobster and thus would get more of the cursed brown genetic marks adorning my flesh afterwards. I hardly slept, I was severely self conscious; even though I did follow my word and started being more confident in my own home (a new change that Edgy seemed to love as he never stopped touching me when I was fully exposed and it lead to a lot of heated sessions on not just the bed, but the couch or the stool… hell, even the kitchen counters!). I had stretch marks from losing weight a little too fast, my depression sometimes got the best of me and I was so anxious; especially in social situations; that I would fumble on not only words, but sometimes even my own two feet! My cheeks grew slightly red at remembering an incident from about a week ago where Edgy went off on a male for giving me a disgusted glare due to seeing the marks the bitty had left on my upper neck (right near the back of my ear) that I couldn’t hide due to my short hair. Edgy went off and then even complimented how I looked amazing with his mark and how I had more marks by him all over my _beautiful_ body. He had put so much stress into that one word, I ended up stumbling as the word made my anxiety worse. He looked to me and smirked endearingly before chuckling and shaking his head. Edgy proceeded to tell the male to fuck off at his snicker to my apparent clumsiness and we left. My bitty was always doing things like that; defending me, caring for me and protecting me. I couldn’t wrap my mind around it, even now with sitting here. 

My soul gave a thrum as if trying to tell me something and I decided to close my eyes and take a deep breath. I let my mind go blank, not trying to think on anything and sending it to concentrate on my soul. I saw the broken, cracked blue and green visage of my very being, the grey tip making a chill of despair run up my spine, knowing exactly who caused it and I imagined myself sitting down with it in front of me as if waiting for a story. I concentrated on it, not letting my inner eyes off of the pulsing, glowing entity in front of me and that’s when I started taking a trip it seemed, down memory lane. Yet, it seemed to go further than my own memories and I was confused by it.

_I was in a place I did not recognize, and looking down at myself, I appeared different. I was dressed in a very old attire and my hands were a bit tanner than my actual ones. My steps were shy as I made my way down a hall I did not know, yet my body was sure of the way I was going. My eyes scanned the area around me and it was rather dark. Cave walls surrounded me, and I was almost certain that I was in a place I should not be. This new body though kept walking and went through doors that were rather heavy and difficult to push only to be greeted by cold and snow. I kept walking, my steps speeding up until I saw a skeleton leaning up against a tree and my feet began to run to him. He wasn’t that tall, but he was taller than me and when he saw me running, he stood up straight and caught me in his arms, his face going into my hair as I cried in relief of seeing him. When I looked up, I inwardly gasped. He looked like Edgy! The same red eye lights, the same golden tooth and even the same small knicks in his bones that I always noticed on my little bitty. My soul, however, was crying in relief and those tears went down my cheeks as he tried to brush them away with his skeletal fingers. A genuine smile was on his face and he just held me close. Yet, my body also felt weak, I noticed that now; as if I were slowly but surely dying._

_“I wish we could ‘ave bonded sooner, sweetheart. Ya wouldn’t be suffering so much if ya just let me….” This skeleton tried to speak, but my voice; which sounded the same surprisingly; interrupted him._

_“It’s not the time for that, Sans. I… I can’t bond with you like this. I can’t…. We can’t stay here. The underground, it’s not a safe place to raise a family or be bonded to a human. I need to go… Just... “ My voice cracked and I buried my face into his chest. “Promise me you won’t let them use my soul once I die. It belongs to you, they can’t have it.” My shoulder shook with sobs and he tightened his grip on me._

_“Ya can bet I won’t let t’em touch it!” Sans growled, reminding me so much of Edgy’s possessiveness that I just couldn’t stop literal tears and making my sobs worse. “I am going to find ya again, sweetheart. Don’t ya worry on that. We will be bonded, maybe not in this life or the next, but I will have ya even if I can’t remember ya at first. I promise. Just wait for me, ye?” He whispered, and I felt my body at ease before death took over, dying in his arms as if in a peaceful sleep. My soul left my body and nuzzled against him as he cried silently and then it disappeared; hiding and waiting to be reborn._

_The world around me blurred, disappearing and going black but with fast visages of what had happened to the world while my soul waited. I was then greeted to a familiar scene of my family home. I froze as I looked down at myself, seeing my fat appearance below and realizing my left arm was holding the strap to the messenger back I used in high school. I felt my blood run cold as I remembered this day but my feet carried me as if they didn’t know the horror of what lies ahead. I tried to stop myself, tried to turn away but my hand went for the doorknob and my body went into the house only for my head to be whipped back and my body fly to the right as the door was slammed shut._

_“YOU’RE LATE!!! SCHOOL WAS OUT TWO HOURS AGO! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!? DINNER ISN’T MADE AND THE HOUSE IS A WRECK!!” My drunk father screamed at me as I held on to my cheek, fighting tears on the floor. Today hadn’t been a particularly good day at school, what with Alice and her damn group of whores throwing shit at me while calling me names; I even had some damn gunk in my hair from whatever one of them dug out of the trash can and threw at me; and now my father was going off in a drunken rage. I didn’t even bother to tell him that I had been at the library studying for a test that I had tomorrow while also trying to get a head start on a paper that was due in two weeks because I knew there was no point. He never listened and when he heard my voice, he just beat me more in his angry fits. My mother was sitting on the couch, her mind lost as she read a book; not even bothering to look up at the scene as my father approached me. He started kicking me, beating me when he could get his hands on me and finally, he picked me up by my biceps and threw me into the wall. My soul shrouded in fear, the grey in it a lot bigger then, and I felt my mind praying for it all to just end. I looked up at him, his teal orbs that I inherited blazing with fire and going dark as he took off his belt. My breathing sped up as I tried to scramble away, but he stumbled and caught me with sheer luck and then wrapped his belt around my wrists and dragged me through the house. I screamed and flailed, not wanting to go down to the basement where he was taking me; the whole while my mother just humming to herself loudly as she read on, trying to drown me out and succeeding as she lost herself in her fantasy romances._

_He took me down the basement stairs, my head hitting the steps and the walls as he was rough. Soon, he threw me onto the dirty mattress that was in the far corner of the cold space, furthest away from the steps and washing machine and covered in darkness._

_“Seems I need to remind you of your place in this household since your mother is a shit housewife!” He muttered to me as he started ripping off my clothes, his hands grabbing at my excessive flesh with painful, hungry tugs. “You’re always so soft, I love it!” He snarled before undressing himself and doing just what he said he would do; reminding me of who the housewife really was._

_I was a crying, bleeding mass on the mattress when he was done, curled up into myself the best I could with my oversized stomach and shaking like a leaf. He took the belt off of my wrists and kissed the welts that were caused gently, as if he were trying to soothe me and the thought made me sick to my stomach._

_“You’re the only good thing I have in this world, pumpkin. Now get up and go make dinner for your father, ok? I don’t wanna get angry with you again.” My dad whispered before he stood up and went upstairs. I knew he would go into the living room, to his favorite recliner and pass out like he always did, and I thought of my chance to finally leave. I regained myself and moved, wincing softly at the sore spots of my body protesting against my actions, but I needed to get out of here now if I ever had a chance. I crawled over to a piece of the wall that was broken, ripping it out and reaching into the hole that was created. Inside was a bag, and I double checked it to make sure there was the money that I had managed to save up from my holiday jobs from the past few years. Being 18 and nearly graduating in the top of my class, I knew I could have a bright future ahead of me, but I had to LEAVE…. NOW. I stood up, getting my clothes on and holding the bag to me carefully as I walked up the stairs. I kept it close as I looked to the living room from the kitchen opening and saw my mother had gone but my father was falling asleep on the recliner. I managed to bang things around to make it sound like I was preparing dinner for a little while before checking again to see he had fallen asleep fully and I ran to my messenger bag, stuffing the money into it and then running out the door after grabbing my car keys. That was the last time I had seen the man I called my father, my sexual abuser for the past four years of my life and my true monster._

_Everything blurred and went dark again and my soul came back into view and I sighed as I looked to it, shaking a bit at the memories. Suddenly, my world went back into memory zone and I winced at what I saw. There was a slightly older me from previous, about twenty-one, and I was crying again. I was still rather chubby, though it could be seen that I was slimmer than my previous self. I sat on the bed of my shared apartment with my latest boyfriend attempt, my face pointed down and my expression broken. Even after my father, I had managed to find people who only found happiness when they beat the shit out of me; and due to my years of abuse I figured I deserved it. I watched as I made myself get up from the bed, walking out of the room to hear the moaning that had made me run into the main bedroom to begin with. I passed a mirror in the hall and it showed my haggard appearance. My hair was longer, almost to my ass, and I used it to cover the wonderful shiner my left eye suffered from (probably why I still subconsciously made my hair part to the left as it seemed to always be injured in some way in my previous years). I walked to the spare bedroom where the noises were coming from and opened the door to see the latest boyfriend attempt balls deep in some skinny bitch’s cunt, giving her so much more tenderness and passion than he ever gave me. She noticed me right away and made him stop and when he looked over at me, he laughed before pulling out of her; making me realize he wasn’t wearing a condom. My mind was numb to what I was seeing and he got up, not hiding how proud he was as he walked over to me, hitting the healing left side of my face and yelling at me for ruining the moment with his love. I don’t remember what came over me, but I snapped, using all of my might as words went through my mind ‘Just wait for me…’ I swung back, punching the male I was trying to make things work out with right in the nose and yelling back. This surprised the woman on the bed, having seen him hit me before, and she scrambled to get dressed, an actual look of fear in her eyes. I kept hitting him, yelling at him and soon I was kicking him in the gut as he had fallen over. I called him many things, saying how I couldn’t believe he would do this to ME, the one who had financially supported him for a whole year and even got us this apartment just so he could fuck sluts in the spare bedroom. The female tried to get past us, but I swung at her too and socked her in the jaw, probably dislocating it. She looked absolutely terrified, as I was a woman that had finally snapped. Once I was done, he was a groaning mess of pain on my floor and I growled as my whole body shook in rage. I told her to get him and her sorry ass out of my house, NOW, and she wasted no time in trying to get him up and to the door. I started throwing his things at them, even breaking his goddamn XBox as it smashed into the wall across from the entrance door, nearly hitting them._

_He was my last attempt at a love life, making it to where I had gone five years with no one but myself. Due to that, I had managed to not only finish college, but get my Masters a year early due to my dedication and my grades. I had also started worrying more about my health and kept myself alive, that memory of that voice driving me to become better. Now this memory and my devotion made more sense and when it faded after fast forwarding, I looked back around me in the darkness only to see another soul. This one was white and upside down, but the glow around it was red and my eyes welled with tears as I realized it was my soulmates; just like Edgy had said. When I went to touch it, a flash went through me and I was pulled into more memories, but these were not my own._

_Anger and the need to survive was all I felt along with the dreaded sense of emotional pain and the stress of not knowing how today was going to end this time. My inner mind had me looking all around and I noticed I was standing next to the same skeleton from my first ‘memory.’ Sans, the one who looked so like my Edgy, was waiting and when he perked up, I looked and saw that we were surrounded by fire and lava while standing on lava rock. He walked, and I followed, going up elevators and making our way down halls until we were in a glorious golden room. It was so pretty that I lost track of what was going on for a moment, and I didn’t notice the child until Sans started speaking._

_“Well, it seems ya managed to teach all the monsters and spare them, kid. Wha’ in the world would ya do a stupid t’ing like that for?” This Sans seemed different than the one I saw before. He was more rugged, darker, like he had seen shit and been through shit a hundred times and knew there was no change. The human child didn’t speak, but looked to Sans and held out a hand to them. I could tell by their stance that they were offering him friendship, trying to show him something as they held a flower close to them; one with a damn face! Sans scoffed and shook his head, putting his hands in the jacket pockets that looked so familiar to me. Clearing his throat, he crossed his ankles and shook his head._

_“I don’t understand it, kiddo. Ya want us free? Why? Is it because we’re t’e last universe ta get free? Wha’ do ya t’ink humans will t’ink of us when we get ta t’e surface?” Sans looked to the child with a lazy expression and they just looked back with friendly determination before the flower spoke about something of a horror universe was out with humans, and the human child believed if they had a chance, so did this universe. The skeleton scoffed before shrugging his bulky shoulders and letting his grin grow. “Eh, who am I ta stop ya from wanting to try. I have seen how ya are with ot’ers and I have ta say, if ya can convince a bunch of brutes ta not fight, t’en maybe we do have a chance…..” The memory blurred during his speech and then I was out in the surface, only this time, the Sans and other monsters were smaller._

_My Edgy stood staring up at the sky with his eye lights big watery looking circle outlines as another skeleton monster stood next to him with their arms crossed. I stood frozen in place, a shocked expression gracing my features._

_“Wha’ t’e hell happened, boss!? Wh-why are we so small now?” Edgy said as he kept looking at the sunlight. The taller skeleton sighed and shook his head._

_“Honestly, Sans, if you weren’t so interested in taking naps at the most insufferable of times you would have heard Asriel telling us there was a sacrifice all monsters had to pay to get to the surface. We have to go through this stage to find a purpose, or better yet, our soulmate. Once bonded, dear brother, we will be back to normal.” Boss, as that was all I could mentally call him, said with annoyance laced in his aristocratic tone._

_“B-but wha’ if we nevah do, ya know?” Edgy muttered and Boss just gave him a evil look for a moment before it softened and he patted his brother’s skull before walking off to follow the other smaller monsters and the human who was normal sized. Edgy took a minute before following as well and everything went black again._

I looked to my soul and the soul next to it when I was in blackness and sighed, running a hand through my hair. “That’s a lot to take in…… “ I muttered to myself and both souls came to me, nuzzling against me as if trying to apologize and I just smiled. “I guess I know what needs to be done now, don’t I?” I spoke to my soul and it seemed to bounce with happiness while the monster soul nuzzled me deeper and resonated stronger. Looking on and feeling the veins of determination that flowed through my soul grow stronger, I closed my eyes and concentrated on coming back to the park. I let my real eyes flutter open to be greeted with the worried face of my precious soulmate as he cupped my cheeks and called my name. It looked like he was trying not to cry, and when I came to, he got angry and wiped at his eye sockets furiously with his lightweight black jacket that I had made him for this weather. It was pretty much like mine in a sense that it was a lightweight jacket made out of material that was pretty much waterproof but did not give it the annoyingly stiff texture of a raincoat. While mine had a lovely purple and teal galaxy pattern with constellations in the proper places, his had repeated faded grey and white Jolly Rogers all over it. He also wore some black combat boots I had made him and black pants and a plain grey shirt. My Edgy always looked sharp lately and it made me smile that I had managed to take care of my mate, the one I was made for, while he was in this state. He started getting frustrated that I still wasn’t talking and squished my cheeks a bit tighter, making me laugh and move his skeletal hands away, kissing them before kissing him.

“I’m fine, Sans.” I whispered to him, and he went to say something before his whole body went rigid and the eye lights were gone from his sockets. I didn’t worry myself too much over it, and moved to kiss him again. Slowly, his eye lights returned and he gave me a sheepish look, fidgeting against me as he looked anywhere but me. I decided, then and there, that it was time and I knew how to get his attention. “Why don’t we bond tonight, my love?” I whispered where his ear would be and he snapped his head to look at me with wide sockets and big eye lights. His eye lights went back and forth, searching my face and when he saw I was being very serious, they turned into huge, watery hearts and he started crying, magical watery rivers that were tinted slightly with red and my soul called out to him. I reached up and held him against me with one hand and used my other to dry his tears as I kissed him repeatedly to put his mind at ease. Edgy responded eagerly, clutching to me as if afraid that if he let go of me I would change my mind.

“I love ya! I love ya so fucken much it hurts!” He whispered between kisses and my soul flipped.

“I know, dearest, I feel the same. I’m so sorry I made you wait for so long. Guess it was me that ended up forgetting, huh?” At first my words seemed to have confused him, but after a moment where he had pulled away and looked deep in thought, his sockets grew in size again and his grin became genuine.

“Ye, ya did. I kept my promise though, huh? T’ey didn’t get yer soul ta open t’e barrier.” He cradled my face between his hands and I closed my eyes as I leaned into the touch.

“No, they didn’t. Now, let's go home. I want us to finally bond. After nearly a hundred years, I think we deserve to finally be married in the eyes of monsterkind, don’t you?” I whispered against his skull and I felt his soul resonate as his whole body seemed to glow with it, not knowing that mine was doing nearly the same thing as I was more concentrated on him. Edgy didn’t trust his voice it seemed as he swallowed nervously and nodded furiously to show me he wanted it just as bad as I did. So, I made our way home to finally be able to be with the only being I have ever really cared about, and the only being who ever seemed to really care about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I was thinking.... After this story, I'm doing Fellby (Underfell Grillby) because that is my ULTIMATE baby ((my wiccan element is Fire, soooooo; plus his flames are fucking PURPLE!!!!)). That story will be even more self-indulgent than this one I do fear, though. Yet, the reason I WANT to do it is because last night as I was thinking of the appearances of my future skeleton-halfling babies and their names, all I could think of instead was FIRE-halfling BABIES!!!! I want to do them, and it is also sooooo damn hard to not only find a Fellby story, but also a Grillby story that has wonderful explicit content and breeding with babies...... One that I found *grumbles and whines* it was amazing, but you had to be shared and I didn't like that, so I had to stop reading it as the forced sharing just tugged at my heartstrings too much for me to find the tugging enjoyable. Sooo, please hit me up with a comment if you'd like to see that come into play.
> 
> I am finishing up this story first, and I do have quite a bit to go still.
> 
> On another note, if you guys have one and would like to talk to me to get to know me, I have a Discord that I am willing to share. So here ya go: DeahdDeal#5003


	11. Even Monsters Deserve Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good, happy loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter for I Preferred Drowning.
> 
> Now that doesn't mean that there won't be a sequel where children will be involved and shinanigans will happen. Just the end for now, in a sense.
> 
> Thank you for all of you who have commented on here and I am so sorry to be cutting this story short. Hit me up on here or discord(Would be best) if you want more or just to chat!~

When we got home, I closed and locked the door. I was pushed against it with red magic and felt Edgy kissing me deeply, making me smile and kiss him back. I helped him out of his jacket while he let mine slide off my shoulders and to the floor. I blindly took of my own shoes and socks while he threw his shirt somewhere in the entrance hall. We didn’t pull away from each other and he used his magic to make me move around, sometimes pushing me to the walls as we shed our clothes in our way to the bedroom. Our clothes were all over the house, my bra had even been thrown into the kitchen and was draped over the stove. When we finally made it to the bedroom, we were both nude and desperately kissing one another. Edgy had his hands on my neck and he was gently rutting himself against my sternum. The scent that he gave off intoxicated me and we both gave off needy whimpers into each other’s mouths. He used his magic to put me on the bed, sitting on my chest before moving to my side, finally pulling away from me which had me whining. His grin grew as his eyes softened and I felt my soul melt at the loving expression.

“It’s a’right, babydoll. I-we’re gonna do t’is right, so we’re bonding first. Do-Xayden, ya trust me, righ’?” His voice was shaky, and I could tell he was nervous. It made my soul soar and I nodded as I leaned up and kissed him as I felt a tug on my soul, the room glowing blue green around us. I knew he had brought out my soul, I didn’t need to see it to know that was brighter than it normally was, being ready for what we both needed. It pulsed quickly, waiting in anticipation and it made a cooing sound as if growing impatient. Edgy and I both giggled and he called out his own soul, the upside down white visage with the outer red glow making me smile. His soul was bigger than one would think for his size, and that is when I really understood that he was cursed. My soul was dancing about at the sight of his, and I bit my lip with a smile gracing my features. Soon, though, once Sans’ opened his eyes, his own soul came rushing to mine. We didn’t stop them as our eyes locked onto one another's, my teal orbs on his red eye lights. He leaned forward and kissed me, and we were both deepening the kiss right when our souls touched. I pulled away with a pleasured gasp before it turned into a desperate moan. My eyes nearly closed, but then I saw Edgy laying over my chest and beginning to glow. I tried to ignore the pleasure going through my soul, shivering and managing to get control as I looked to Edgy with a slightly worried expression. I could tell he wasn’t really in any pain, but soon I couldn’t see him at all as the red glowing grew to be too much. I closed my eyes for a second to guard them from the harsh light, and when I opened them, I was greeted with a larger skeleton laying across my torso. I smiled brightly and tears came to my eyes before I threw my arms around Sans, pulling him up and kissing his face as my body kept shaking from the pleasure of our souls bonding and merging into one another. I was holding on to his face and I could feel the tears coming down, not knowing that I had rivers coming down my eyes as well. We were both smiling, though, and pleasure was still coursing through our very beings. 

When I pulled away, Sans had managed to move about to where he was over me. It felt amazing yet slightly odd to be kissing my skeleton love and actually have all his body touching mine. My eyes were slightly heavy and my arms were wrapped around his neck to keep him close. His smile grew and we both let out a moan as his soul went further into mine, our souls rubbing against one another in desperation. My legs opened up and he fit between them, his body fit against mine as if we were two pieces to a puzzle, it didn’t matter that he was a skeleton and didn’t have flesh. He felt perfect against me, his bones were not poking me and when I looked up at him and he brought his teeth to my lips once again, I cupped his face and it felt rather soft with hardness beneath it. When my eyes saw the nicks in his bones and the small crack at his tooth, my body shivered.

“It’s really you. Y-yo-you’re finally here.” I had difficulty talking, the pleasure going through my body fogging up my mind furiously as my very being filled with him in the most intimate way. Sans chuckled, the sound airy and desperate as his own body went through pleasurable shocks and he nuzzled the side of his nasal cavity with my nose.

“I’m finally ‘ere, babydoll. I finally have ya and I’m nevah letting go of ya.” Sans whispered and that was when I finally noticed the hardness that was at my inner thigh. I looked down to see the glowing member, but it was definitely bigger. It was thicker, as well, and the girth kind of intimidated me a bit as it looked to be almost as thick as a can of pop. My teal orbs grew wide, the length probably about eight or so inches, and yet despite my intimidation of it, my body and soul were overcome with desire and the need to be complete with him. I felt his skeletal fingers underneath my chin and he brought my face up to his and our eyes locked. I bit my bottom lip and we let out a laugh at the same time, emotions just something that were overwhelming to both of us as our souls did not pull away from one another.

“I don’t want you to let go, Sans. Ever,” I whispered, bringing his hand up and kissing his knuckles and the tips of his dangerous claws. “Now please, make love to me. Make me yours, and Sans….” I paused, biting my bottom lip and letting my eyes look away from him for a moment as the words went through my very being. Knowledge seemed to go through his eyes, but he still nuzzled against my cheek and his grin grew teasing.

“What is it, babydoll?” He whispered, teasing my entrance with the head of his member. He began to rub it up and down along my slit, causing pulses to go through me every time he put pressure to where my clit was before sliding down again. My body would jump every time he passed my covered clit and my entrance, my nails digging into his spine a bit while my teeth worried my lip for a moment. It took me a minute to be able to speak again, my mind so fogged with pleasure and when I looked to our dripping souls, I brought them to me. I let them hover in my palm and looked to him before tracing his with my tongue, causing it to undulate against my own soul rapidly. It made him groan and growl as he looked to me with lidded, heavy eye lights and I smiled gently as I sucked on what I could reach of his soul, sometimes hitting my own with how merged they were together.

“Don’t stop until we both can’t take anymore.” I whispered against his soul, and he snapped. He moved us to where he was sitting on the bed with me in his lap. He was leaning against the wall and sitting between our pillows and I smiled softly as I straddled his lap, one of my arms hanging along his shoulders loosely. Snarling at me as I was still licking and sucking on our joined souls, he grabbed my hips and pushed himself into me fully before stopping and waiting. The intrusion made me gasp in a mixture of shock, pleasure and pain, but my body quickly became used to the girth and length that was him. 

Purring and letting out pants of breath, I let go of our souls to completely hold on to the skeleton monster that was mine, my heart, and smiled at him. He gave me his toothy grin back, his eye sockets lidded as his grasp on my hips let up just slightly and then he leaned forward. The press of his teeth against my lips was soft, nothing demanding but still dominant and I gave into him willingly. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip, causing me to gasp and that made a perfect entrance for his slimy, glass-like tongue to enter my mouth and map out every crevice, conquering everything with sure strokes. My hips started moving against his bit by bit, my legs lifting me up slightly and then letting me go back down, and soon moans were lost in our mouths. My arms went around his neck securely, my hands holding onto his skull as he grasped my sides and let me ride him at my own pace for a while. We could not separate from one another and he made sure I was as close as I could be without actually pushing into the gap of his abdomen area. My senses were full of only him, and I knew by the way he was moaning my name and whispering to me against my bruised lips, his were full of only me.

As we picked up the pace and it became almost brutal for me to keep going like this, Sans quickly rolled us over without even pulling out of me. I was really getting it by then. Sans kept pounding into me, hitting all of my sweet spots as his teeth sunk into my neck; enough to leave a mark but not deep enough to cause any damage. I screamed in pure pleasure as I arched off the bed and our souls danced above us, catching my blurry vision. Cracks were disappearing from my own soul, being filled with the white of Sans’ and it made tears come to my eyes and a smile to my lips that I soon trailed up his jaw bone and to his slightly bloody teeth. My legs hooked around his lower ribs and the angle had us both groaning, close to the edge now.

What a ride it was. It felt like we went all night, but yet also felt like we finished within minutes. I didn’t even know what time it was when we started, but the sun was still out when we had. Now, as we lay in bed, it was dark out and beginning to storm again, my alarm clock reading an hour and a half or so past midnight. I was tucked into Sans’ side, and he was sitting up against the pillows as we just basked in our afterglow, smiles on our faces and feeling so content with one another. When he had returned my soul, I noticed how it glowed a little red and also had the white filling the cracks that were full of betrayal. His soul had some different coloured blue and teal spots to it now, almost like specks, and he said how we would be even more in tune with one another now. I knew he was speaking the truth. Normally silences like this would bother me, get my anxiety going, but I could not be bothered to let my anxiety try to get to me as I lay with him because his soul, what he left with me, made me feel so content, so blissfully loved and wanted, that all my worries about being a good partner, being a good soulmate and meeting his expectations just blew away.

Soon, he took me down into a laying position and we stayed that way until sleep overtook us. We didn’t talk, we didn’t feel the need to. We just enjoyed one another, letting our souls speak out to one another and soothe any dark corners of our minds. It was so peaceful and I had never felt anything like this in my entire life. I was so elated that I was able to have something like this, and not just with anyone, but with someone who had been searching for me for centuries, and whom I had been secretly searching for as well.

I knew we were going to have problems, all relationships do. Yet, I also knew that we would be able to overcome them, and for that, I was ready to face anything as long as Sans was by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of sad and disappointed in my writing for this chapter. I'm sorry. It was hard ending it, but like I said, more of a "see ya" than a "goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is a good start. Words just don't flow how they used to these days. I am wanting to get back into writing, though, so I figured I would start with a taboo that I have been getting into lately. Everyone now has their own cup of tea, and if this is not yours, then again; please keep you ugly words to yourself. Just because you are entitled to your own opinion doesn't mean you should always share it. 
> 
> I LOVE comments just as much as the next writer so I know I'm doing well, and I like constructive criticism as well; just hate doesn't need to be shared. Enough of that already in the world, isn't there?


End file.
